Growing younger
by Shadow The Shattered Princsess
Summary: Boruto is planning to pull another prank on his dad. However - when the plan goes wrong and Boruto turns into a 6-year-old kid, then what happens? Will people who were before too weak to pick on him start mocking him, or will the village turn into chaos? - COMPLETE
1. A mysterious jutsu

-Please take notice that this is my first fanfiction! I'm not the best at English, but it should be fine. Rated K+, no REAL parings, enjoy!

* * *

 **The blonde boy and the raven-haired girl were sitting in a vent over the Hokage office. They were eavesdropping on what the hokage was talking about. "How did I get myself caught up in this mess".. Sarada exclaimed. "Shut up! Do you want him to hear us!?" "Alright alright"... The girl exclaimed. "Let's get this show started"... The boy said in a playful tone. "Time to get moving".The adult left the room. The boy smiled.**

* * *

 _Earlier that day..._

The blonde was walking down the streets of Konoha, on his way to meet up with his team. Boruto giggled. Today was gonna be great!. If everything went as planned, the greatest plan in history should take place this afternoon!

A couple minutes later, and he arrived at their meeting point, where Sarada and Mitsuki were already waiting. "You're late…"

"Well, it's not my fault if you decide to show up early you know…"

The girl sighed. "Can't you back me up here Mitsuki?"

"Hm? As long as he shows up, I don't really care." He replied.

"I forgot you were like that... "

The blonde giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm gonna pull the greatest prank on my dad today!"

She sighed again. "When will you stop being childish like that?"

"I'm not childish you know! … You know what? Maybe you should tag along!"

"Me? Tag along on a prank on lord Hokage? Tch. Never! If I'm going to become Hokage I don't have time to waste on stuff like that."

Boruto stared bored at her. A smile was then formed on his lips.

"You know.. if all goes well then you could end up learning a couple things about your dad." He knew that would make her interested. A couple of seconds passed.

"Just what are you planning?"

"I know my old man's schedule. When he leaves his office today, I'm gonna sneak into his office and peak at the files, and then leaving a special… surprise for him to find when he gets back." An evil smile was formed on the boy's face.

"No way I'm doing that,"

"Fine. Then I'll just go by myself. Just tellin ya. My dad won't leave his office again for months. It's a good chance." Sarada seemed to be considering a couple things.

"What's a good chance?" The three genins looked up to see their sensei, coming flying down from the sky. Konohamaru. "You're late…" . True enough, their sensei was, in fact, half an hour late. "Yeah sorry. I had some important business."

No questions asked. "So? What will be our mission today?". "We are to escort this special scroll to a closeby village" Konohamaru pulled out a scroll from his pocket. "Really? That sounds so boring. If they just needed a scroll to get delivered, they could've just sent it by mail, you know."

"Well, you see. That's what they would've done if this scroll wasn't so special." That stirred up their interest. "Just what kind of scroll is it?". "And why do we have to deliver it?"

"It's a scroll with a special medical ninjutsu formula. Apparently, a very special chakra virus has spread out in nearby villages. And this scroll holds the cure to that virus. But enemy ninjas will do everything to get their hands on this scroll, and there we must protect it"

Suddenly the blonde haired boy seemed really interested in this mission. "Now that sounds like a mission worthy of my talent!" "But won't we have a chance of getting infected as well?" Konoharmerhu shook his head. "It's not contagious. There's no chance of us getting infected unless the virus was to be injected directly into our blood ."

Sarada smiled. "Fine." "Let's go".

The three young shinobi started preparing for a trip. A couple minutes later, and they were all ready to go.

"Let's do this!" They started sprinting.

 **8 hours later….**

* * *

He sighed tiredly as he could once again see the walls on Konoha. The mission had been really boring. They hadn't run into any enemy ninjas, (or anyone else he could pick a fight with), and the rest of it went smoothly. "Finally. I'm so tired about all this damn walking.." The boy was exhausted.

"Didn't you have big plans for tonight? You said you were gonna pra-" Mitsuki was about to say, but was cut off as Sarada held a hand over his mouth. "Practice! Yeah! Um, we were all gonna practice together!"

Boruto's eyes widened. 'She lied? Now that's what I'm talking about!'

Konohamaru smiled. "Alright. I'm just gonna give a report to lord seventh. You're all discharged for today's mission." "Yes, sir!"

"Why did you lie Sarada?" Mitsuki was confused by his teammate's actions. "Are you gonna come with me?". Sarada groaned.

"It's only to get some info about my dad okay!? If anything happens then I'm blaming you!" A scary dark aura appeared around the raven-haired-girl. "Ye-yes ma'am"

"Let's meet up here again in two hours. I need to bring something… special from my home". "I need to go now anyway," Sarada left, and shortly after Mitsuki followed her lead, and Boruto went home as well.

Boruto went to his room and grabbed his super special.. "surprise", that he had made himself, by peeking at some sealing scrolls his dad had in his home office. The blonde giggled. "This is gonna be great"...

 **And that's how they ended up like that… Now let's continue the story!**

The two genins dropped down into the dark office. "Shhh". The boy was whispered. Sarada gave him a yeah-I-know-I'm-not-dumb look.

Boruto smiled excitedly, as he opened his dad's super secret drawers. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry I've got it all under- Ooh what's this!?" He seemed to had found something interesting. "What? What is it?" The girl bent over to try to catch a peek at what he had found. "Second Hokage unfinished jutsus". He read out loud. "Well, this could be interesting.." The boy smiled as he unfolded the scroll.

"Are you stupid!? Everyone knows that all those jutsus are forbidden and-" She noticed that Boruto had already spread out the scroll on the floor.

"You never listen do you?" She was now irritated. He didn't respond.

He then sat down on the floor and performed a total of 6 hand signs.

 _Boar_

 _Rabbit_

 _Tiger_

 _Horse_

 _Dog_

 _Hare_

A weird light started glowing from the scrolls. "NOW WHAT DID YOU DO YOU BAK-!" She didn't get to finish her sentence, as a bright light came from the scroll. A couple seconds later, and the light was gone.

She slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the floor, and the scroll was gone. "Bo-BORUTO?!" She couldn't believe her eyes. "Sarada? Why are you so.? tall?" "And why is my voice so... squeaky?" "Boruto… I'm not the tall one. You're the one who shrunk! "EH?!" Boruto ran over to the mirror. "Wha-WHAT!?"

The little boy looked like he was six years old. To be honest he probably was shorter then Himawari. His clothes were WAY to large, and his headband slipped down from his forehead. "But… How did this happen!?"

He examined his six-year-old self, still not sure if it had been a genjutsu. "KAI!" Nothing happened. He stared even more confused at himself.

"CHA!" The raven-haired girl punched the boy into the wall. "BAKA!" That's what happens when you mess with unknown scrolls!" She yelled. "Ouch.." The little boy slowly sat up again.

"Shh". The girl said as she heard something. "CRAP!" She yelled. "BORUTO! YOUR DAD IS COMING!" Loud footsteps were heard. "Crap.." Boruto thought as the door flew up.


	2. Unexspected news

"Crap…" The door to the room flew up, and the light was turned on in a flash. They covered their eyes since their eyes had gotten used to the dark. "What the-" A confused Naruto said, as he realized it wasn't an intruder in his office. "Sa...Sarada?" Naruto asked. "Hi lord Hokage..."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto was talking in a strict tone.

"It wasn't my fault! It was all that stupid Boruto's idea! And then we got in here, and then he fiddled with the scroll and then-!"

"Whoa whoa there. What happened. Boruto did what?" Sarada shily stepped aside, giving the Hokage the shock of a lifetime. "What the- Boruto?!" "You look like…" " A kid. I know you know! I'm the one freaking out here," The tiny blonde said in a squeaky voice. Naruto ran over to his unusually small son.

Naruto bent down to be his height, which was even lower than usual. "Boruto you didn't play around with daddy's important files, did you?" "Geez, you old geezer! Just cause I look younger, you don't have to talk to me like a baby…" Boruto snapped.

It was just an instinct. Whenever Boruto and Himawari had been this small in the past, which felt like forever ago, he had always talked like this. He just couldn't help but feel like this was that time again when he looked like that.

He looked at his son with a serious look. "You didn't touch the drawer of unfinished jutsus, did you"? "So what if I did…" The little boy answered.

"Boruto!"

"Those scrolls were created by the second Hokage! Most of them are extremely dangerous, and you could suffer severe consequences if you perform a jutsu that isn't complete!" He yelled, which made Boruto a little shocked. His dad hadn't talked to him like that since that time he a drawn on his important paperwork as a four-year-old.

The young boy looked away. "Don't tell me what to do!". Naruto ignored his son. "What scroll did you use?" He asked wanting an immediate answer. It was clear his dad wasn't taking him seriously. Geez! I thought he knew that I'm not a little kid anymore! He suddenly remembered the situation he was in.

Before he could say anything, Sarada spoke up. "It was in the drawer of the second Hokage's unfinished jutsus." Hand Signs were _Boar, Rabbit, Tiger, Horse, Dog_ , and _Hare._ " Naruto looked like he had seen a ghost."Boruto. Was there a seal on that scroll?"

Boruto thought back. He remembered some kind of seal on the scroll that said **WARNING something, something.** "Yeah, so what?"

He looked at Sarada. Go get Sakura. NOW." He ordered. Sarada looked scared. She had never seen lord Hokage like this. She nodded and ran out the door.

"Why did you say that! I don't need Aunt Sakura, I'm just fine!" Boruto was confused by his dad's actions. "You know what people say about there always being a bad side to something good?" Boruto asked. "Um, I don't get what you mean,"

"You know, like… Even though the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan is a great power, the only way to obtain it is to suffer severe tragedy." Naruto explained. "Sure I know that, but what's that got to do with anything?" The child asked.

"This jutsu allows a person to relieve half their life. Say for example you are 60 years, you turn 30. And 20 you turn 10." He explained. "Oh, so that's why I'm a six-year-old!" Boruto realized. "However…" Naruto said in a tone that Boruto didn't like.

"Like I said before this jutsu wasn't finished. And I'm afraid that it's messed up your chakra flow." "And what does that mean? "It means you won't be able to perform any ninjutsu. And that's not all… I read something about a jutsu that worked like this. A person was stupid enough to perform it on themselves. They died because their chakra flow completely stopped working."

The little boy stared terrified at his father. "So what's gonna happen?" He asked in a shivering voice. Naruto looked worried at his son. "As you know, the great Lady Tsunade is one of the three great Sannin and the best medical ninja in the world. And Sakura was her student. I think those two are the only ones who can really determine just how bad your condition is."

Boruto looked like he had just seen a demon. His dad bent down and did something he hadn't done in ages. He gave his son a tight comforting hug. Boruto could feel his concern... He stared at his teacher, who didn't look surprised by his actions. For once in his life, his dad actually cared... Boruto hugged him back.

* * *

Mama! Sarada yelled as she ripped the door open and stormed inside. "Calm down Sarada. What's wrong?" He mother asked, wearing her kitchen apron. There was a smell of Miso soup filling the house. "Mama! Lord seventh told me to go find you! Boruto-baka messed up big time!"

"What? What happened? And why me on my day off.."He seemed worried... I..I I just.."

Sakura bent down, so she was looking her daughter in the eyes." Just take a deep breath. What happened, and how can I help?" Sakura asked, as the sweet, caring mom she was. Sarada took a deep breath. She hadn't been this worried about Boruto, since that time they were both three years old, and he fell and broke his nose on the swings.

"I Just... Lord Hokage told me to bring you, and you should probably just bring your medical bag as well." The girl said as she had finally calmed down. "Alright". The pink haired girl said, as she untied her apron, grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

The mother and daughter then rushed over to the Hokage's office.

We're here! Sarada said as she ran through the door, her mom right behind her. "Sakura!" Naruto said relieved. "What happened? Why did you call me on my day off?"

Naruto stood up. "Sakura… We kind of have a.. situation." "Bo-Boruto!?" She said as she recognized the boy. "What happened to you?!" "He messed with something he shouldn't have," Sarada answered.

"We're afraid that something may have messed up his chakra network. We already tried, but he doesn't seem to be able to perform any ninjutsu at all. Or even connect chakra directly to his feet or hands." Naruto said.

"I see.." Sakura said. "Well let's get started," She said, as she started examining the tiny boy.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Hi again! Yeah, I know this fanfic is a bit weird, but it just popped to my head one day, and here we are! I am planning to keep on updating, so stay updated! (If you want…)**_

 _ **Well anyways, like I told you before this is my first fanfic, so don't go too hard on me okay? Well anyways, enjoy!**_


	3. Love and comfort

**Hey guys! So yeah, I wasn't really sure about this story, but after reading your reviews, I'm definitely gonna continue it! I'll take your words to heart and try to fulfill everyone's needs! So enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto and Sarada were sitting in the white halls, waiting for Sakura to finish her examination. Sakura had decided that it would be better to do a thorough examination and had, therefore, dragged the little boy with her to the hospital. Still, Naruto was impatient. He needed to know how bad it was.

"That kid…" The Hokage said. Sarada looked at the depressed Hokage. "Is everything alright Lord seventh?" She asked. Naruto looked at the young Uchiha. "Yeah... It's just... It's exactly something my younger self would've done... It's kinda funny how alike the two of us are..." Naruto said, remembering the time his younger self had stollen the scroll of sealing.

It was clear that he was nervous. What was gonna happen to his kid? It was every parent's worst nightmare to have something bad happen to their kid. Sarada could see it on Naruto's face. He was worried. But still... The look in his eyes... He trusted Boruto. He knew he was a strong kid.

Sarada, however, was a bit nervous. That way the Hokage had yelled at her... She had never seen that side of him. The side that really cares, and loves Boruto. She could hear it in his tone. She was worried. "Lord Hokage?"

"Yes was is it Sarada?" He answered the worried girl

"Well, it's just… I've known Boruto for so long. And even though he really messes up sometimes, and ends up getting hurt a lot, you've never yelled at me like that…. I've told you about Boruto's pranks and tricks plenty of times before. However… You never responded like that before... Is what Boruto did really that bad?" She asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought about it for a couple seconds. "Yeah. Boruto really messed up." He said, laying his arm on his son's teammate's shoulder. "But what's gonna happen to him?" She asked.

"Well Sakura is gonna do a thorough examination to figure out how bad his situation is, and afterward we're all going to work to find a way to break the jutsu,"

The raven-haired girl smiled. The Hokage was right. "That Boruto-baka.." She whispered so quiet nobody heard her.

The seconds turned to minutes, which turned to hours. She was really taking her time. Sarada was getting tired. She yawned as her eyelids gave after, and she fell asleep, lying against Naruto.

The raven-haired girl had her arms around the Jinjuriki. She was asleep, probably dreaming something good. Naruto smiled. He realized he had barely spent any time with his little girl at all. She slept like a baby. "I love you papa.." He heard her say, still asleep. He smiled and thought of what Sasuke would do in this situation.

* * *

The door to the examination room slowly opened. Naruto quickly stood up, as Sakura came walking out. He slowly poked Sarada, waking her gently. "Morning sunshine," He said. Sarada smiled and blushed a little, as she realized what had happened.

"So? How is it?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sarada walked up behind him. "You see... It's a bit more complicated than I first intended…" She said.

"How complicated?" Naruto asked. "Is Boruto gonna be alright?" Sarada asked her mom. "You see… I have no clue!" Sakura said, which seemed to surprise the two ninjas. "But then what took you so long?" Sarada asked.

"See that's the problem…" Sakura said. It seems that it's not only Boruto's appearance that's changed. He's started acting younger as well… He wouldn't stand still for a second, so I never got the chance to do anything, except a couple of basic tests" Sakura said.

"You don't say… He started acting like a six-year-old kid!?" The Hokage asked. "That's exactly what I mean. He's asleep on the examination table right now." Sakura answered.

"However, I did manage to check out his chakra network, and basic body function. It seems his chakra network has shrunk together with his body… but the rest of his body and his brain should function as any other six-year-olds" Sakura told them.

Silence.

"It's not dangerous." She said, automatically answering all of their concerns. Naruto sighed relieved. "Well, that's a relief," Naruto said as Sarada nodded. "But," Sakura said, making them pay attention again.

"If anything strange starts happening, fever, nausea, headaches, amnesia, pain or so, I want you to bring him over right away." She said strictly. "I'm not sure if it's exactly as I think, but any sign of illness could mean his chakra network is shrinking more then it should, or even preparing to shut down," Sakura said.

They were all silent. Tiny footsteps were heard from the examination room, cutting off the silence. "Daddy?" An exhausted looking Boruto said. He was rubbing his eyes. "Weren't you asleep?" Sakura asked, clearly tired of the brat. He looked annoyed at Sakura. He ran over to his dad and hugged him.

His actions seemed to surprise Naruto, who usually wasn't used to getting hugs from his son. "I missed you, daddy," Boruto said, tightening the grip around his father. Sarada was shocked. 'What's happening!?' She thought.

Naruto finally got over the shock his son had given him, tightened the grip around him, and picked him up. "Weeeeee!" Boruto said as he sat down on his daddy's shoulders.

"No kidding. That kid really has started acting like a kid…"

"Why in the world do the two of you look so surprised? I told you he started acting younger.."

"No, it's not that... When Boruto was younger, he loved his dad, until the day he became Hokage. That's when he started hating him. That's why it's so surprising, cause he hasn't hugged lord Hokage in so long." Sarada said.

"You don't have to say it like that!" Naruto said, remembering how his baby Boruto used to be.

Sarada and Sakura giggled. Boruto was climbing on his dad, clearly not paying attention to anything any of them were saying. "I forgot he loved to do that…" Naruto said a little embarrassed.

"When I grow up, I wanna be a strong ninja, just like daddy and mommy!" He said. "Huh?" "He doesn't remember being a shinobi?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head. "He doesn't seem to remember anything he didn't know past the age of six," Sakura answered. Boruto sat on his dad's head and giggled.

Naruto grabbed him and put him down on the ground. "No fair!" He said sticking his tongue out. They all sighed. "If this continues on, we're never gonna get peace to do some research.." Naruto said as Boruto started whining like a spoiled brat.

"I'll take care of him.." Sarada sighed. "Really?" Sakura asked surprised. She nodded. "After all we have been friends forever. I dealt with brat-Boruto once before, why not do it again?" She asked, clearly already tired, as Boruto started playing with her hair.

The adults smiled. "Thanks, Sarada." "You're a lifesaver." They told her. She sighed as the two of them left for the Hokage's office, and she was left alone with a six-year-old-Boruto-brat.

"Come on let's go," She said to the little boy. "Piggyback!" He yelled."No way." She said not wanting to be humiliated in front of everyone. "I want piggyback! Otherwise, I'm not coming!" He yelled. Sarada sighed as she bent down.

"Come on. Get on already." She said as the little boy smiled. "Yay!" He yelled as he jumped on, as Sarada stood up.

They both walked out of the hospital, Sarada feeling really embarrassed. "Do you have to be so loud?" She asked, stopping the little boy from yelling. He looked at her like she was an annoying adult, telling him what to do. "You're no fun!" He yelled.

Oh boy… This is gonna be a long day… Sarada thought as the little boy yelled: "Giddy up!"


	4. Kidnapping failure

**Hey guys! I know right! Two new chapters at once, that's crazy! I was in the mood for writing when I read all your suggestions, and I'm definitely gonna use them all at some point. So if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to tell me, and otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

"Weeeeeee!" The little boy yelled, swinging back and forth on the swingset at the leaf village playground. Sarada was sitting on the bench, trying to catch her breath. "How can ONE boy have that much energy!?" She said to herself, as she thought about everything they had already done.

* * *

 ** _-Run three times around the village_**

 ** _-Visit every burger restaurant in the village_**

 ** _-Climb the Hokage mountain_**

 ** _-Train in the forest_**

 ** _-Play hide and seek with the ANBU_**

 ** _-Take a 5-minute nap_**

 ** _-Run three more laps around the village_**

 ** _-Speak to every single kid on the playground_**

 ** _-Try on Sarada's headband, and running away, so she had to hunt him down to get it back._**

 ** _\- Avoid every single person they knew_**

 ** _\- Play tag_**

 ** _-Ride the thunder train. (On the roof of course)._**

 ** _\- Paint all trees in the forest orange, before getting caught by Sarada and having to clean it all up again._**

* * *

And it had only been 2 hours since they left the hospital! He was like an unlimited supply of free energy. "If this keeps up, I'm going to tire out before our parents figure out anything." Sarada thought to herself. "Hey, Boruto? Do you wanna go somewhere cool?" She asked referring to the hot springs.

"Boruto?" She asked as she didn't get a response. He was usually so chipper… She looked over at the playground, and Boruto was nowhere to be seen. "Not again!" Sarada yelled, thinking this was another one of his games.

* * *

He was hiding in the bushes nearby, about to giggle loudly, as Sarada searched and couldn't find him. "Geez! She's so dumb! She can't even find me.." He thought to himself, as he kept looking at her.

Little did he know someone was creeping up on him from the behind. "Boruto Uzumaki?" A deep, dark voice suddenly asked. "Huh?" The tiny blonde asked as he turned around.

A tall shinobi walked up to him. He was wearing the hidden mist headband, and he looked bloodthirsty.

"Who are you mister?" He asked confused. "That doesn't matter brat!" He yelled as three more men with the same headbands. The blonde already knew what they were trying to do.

Because he was the Hokage's son, many people had before been after him. "After him!" What looked to be the leader yelled.

They all jumped at him, but Boruto lept up into the air before they could catch him. From the looks of it, these guys are genin, maybe chunin... Boruto thought as he started running towards the forest.

"After him!" They all yelled as they followed him.

Boruto had always hated it when people were after him, especially when it was either chunin or Jonin ranked because then it was something out of his league. But now that there was no overprotecting daddy or babysitter on his tail he could enjoy himself and have a little fun...

Boruto could hear them coming behind him. "Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled as óne shadow clone appeared, and ran the other direction. "What the-" They seemed to have been confused by his distraction…

Even though it was the only jutsu he knew, and he didn't attend the academy yet, he still wouldn't give up that easily!

"You two!" "Follow the one to the right, and we're following the one who ran to the right!" One of the shinobi asked.

Yes! I got them to follow me into the backwoods... This place is packed with traps, but of course, since I hang out here so much, I know where every single one of them is!" He grinned

* * *

Sarada was running quicker and quicker. She was really starting to get a bit nervous. This game of hide and seek had lasted way longer than any of the other times Boruto had run away. "Boruto where are you!? This isn't fun anymore! You won this round okay!?" She yelled.

Still no response.

"Damn it! Where did he run off to!?" She thought.

"I checked all his usual hiding places… I hope nothing happened to him." She thought. She stood on top of Naruto's huge stone face, to get a good overview of the village. "Lord Hokage is gonna be so mad when he finds out… And what about papa and mama!? I'm screwed…" Sarada thought as she started panicking a little.

"Ok, Boruto… You give me no choice! Sharingan!" She said as if she knew he was listening. She started another lap around the village, using her Sharingan to search in every crevice and corner of Konoha.

But she felt all hope was lost when she finished her lap and still hadn't found the boy. She sighed as she sat down on a bench to catch her breath. "Her Sarada!" Someone yelled. Sarada looked up and saw her friends Wasabi, Namida, and Sumire. "Oh… Hey Namida, Wasabi and class rep." She said out of breath.

"What are you doing? And why are you out of breath?" Wasabi asked as they all sat down beside her. "I'm babysitting Boruto, and he ran of. I can't find him anywhere, even my Sharingan couldn't find him!" Sarada said.

"You're babysitting Boruto?" Sumire asked, sounding a bit confused. Sarada realized how weird she had just sounded. "It's a long story. You didn't happen to have seen him do you?" She asked.

Sumire and Wasabi shook their heads. "Well, I'm not sure…" Namida said. "Anything would help," Sarada said, really not wanting to get yelled at by the Hokage again. "I'm not sure if it was him, but I saw a tiny blonde boy running into the backwoods not too long ago." She said.

"The backwoods?" Sarada asked. "Of course! It's the only place I haven't checked!" Sarada said, finally sounding a bit happier. "Really? I heard my dad talking about some kind of spies that were caught out there yesterday.." Wasabi said.

"Yeah, I heard about that too. Someone was out after revenge on the Hokage, but most of them were caught." Sumire said.

Sarada's heart stopped for a little bit. "I need to go." She said running full speed. "Wait Sarada!" Sumire said trying to stop her, but she was already gone.

"I hope I'm not too late! When Boruto's this young, he's basically defenseless!" Sarada thought speeding up even more.

A couple minutes and she was there. "Boruto?!"Boruto!?" She yelled. Silence. Suddenly she heard footsteps. "Oi!" Boruto said smiling.

"Boruto!" "Thank goodness you're okay!" Sarada said, running over to hug the little boy. "Of course I'm okay! What do you take me for!?" He asked as all the air was squeezed out of him. "I'm sorry.. I was just so worried." Sarada said. "No, you weren't! you were just afraid our dads would get mad!" He yelled.

Sarada was silent. "How did you know that?" She asked. "I know you better then you think, you know!" Boruto yelled, blushing a little. "Geez, you're helpless. But what happened?" She asked.

The tiny blonde smiled."Those guys started chasing me, so I ran back here, and lured them into all the traps!" He said proudly. "And where are they now?" Sarada asked. "Up there!" he said pointing upwards, at a giant piece of cloth.

Sarada stared amazed at the tiny boy. Even though he was THIS young, he had managed to capture 4 genin enemy ninja. She looked proudly at him."Nice job" She said smiling. The boy smiled back.

Suddenly more footsteps were heard. Sarada was quick to react, so she activated her Sharingan, and a couple seconds later she grabbed the boy, as a paper bomb flew by and hit the spot they had just been standing in. As they landed, she put him down on the ground, and stood ready for what was to come.

Boruto looked a little scared, as he hid behind Sarada, and took her hand.

Another guy came lurking out of the shadows. "So I see... The Uchiha girl is quick on her feet." He said. Sarada didn't let her guard down. This guy was definitely a Jonin- if not higher. "I see the jutsu formula worked remarkably," He said as his eyes caught sight of Boruto.

Before Sarada could blink, the guy had snuck up behind them and was about to cut Boruto's throat with a kunai. "No..!" Sarada said, as she quickly jumped in front of Boruto, resulting in her arm getting cut instead. "Damn…" She said as she bit her lip, biding in the pain.

"I see you're quick on your feet. You're nothing like your father though.." He said, moving back a little. "Sarada!" Boruto said as he stared worried at his hurt friend. "Don't worry about me Boruto…" She said, clearly in pain.

"Hmmm… I see you're very protective… I'm glad... the new ninjas of this village are very fine" He said. Sarada used her Sharingan to try and find his weakness. She started sweating as it got clearer that she wouldn't find any.

"Just who are you?" Sarada asked the man."Oh me? I'm just some old geezer from another village. You must forgive me. My men tried to kidnap you earlier. We will leave at once." He said as he suddenly vanished.

Sarada sighed relieved. "We were lucky Boruto. He retrieved." She said. But Borup didn't look thrilled at all. "Hm? Boruto when did you get so tall?" Sarada asked, realizing the boy was actually the height as her again.

"I didn't grow at all… It's you who turned small!" He yelled. "Crap It happened to me to…" Sarada said, realizing she was suddenly a six-year-old kid again.


	5. Playmates and old friends

**"Crap it happened to me to…" The raven-haired girl said as she realized she was now also a six-year-old girl.**

"What happened to you!? Why are you the same age as me!?" The blonde was very confused. 'How am I gonna get out of this one? I can't tell him the truth or he'll think I'm crazy… But I need to do something before I-' She thought, but didn't get to finish.

'What was I about to say? Wait! Why is Boruto here!? Is this a playdate? She thought. What's he looking at?'

"What are you staring at?" Sarda asked rudely because Boruto was staring at her. When he didn't answer and just kept on staring, the little girl got angry and knocked him in the`head. "Answer me when I ask you something!" She said like a high tempered toddler. "Ow, Okay, okay I get it!" The boy said, finally getting it together.

The raven-haired girl smiled. "Well now that we're here anyway…" She said as she cast a weird stare. "Now what are YOU looking at?" The little boy asked grumpily. Sarada gave him a childish smile. "You're it!" She said, lightly touching Boruto's chest, and quickly started running.

"No fair, cheater!" Boruto yelled as he followed the girl deeper into the forest. Sarada giggled, as she ran away from her boy-best-friend. "He'll never find me here…" She said followed by a little giggle. She was sitting in a large pine tree, and she was actually pretty well hidden.

"Sarada! Come out come out wherever you are!" Boruto yelled. Sarada could see the confused look in his eyes and was almost about to give herself away. "Fine then! I'll have to use my secret weapon!" He said as he smiled.

'NO NOT THAT!' Sarada thought. "Come on out… _Salad_!" He yelled, which made the little girl furious. 'No Sarada! You have to stay strong!' She thought to herself. "Salad, Salad, Salad!" Boruto sang as he ran around, yelling as high as he possibly could. 'Stay strong Sarada, you need to-' "SALAD?" The blonde yelled, which made her click.

"THAT'S IT!" Sarada yelled as she lept out of her hiding spot, her eyes sharper than knives. "DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME, CHAA!" She yelled as she ran up, and punched him back, knocking him into a puddle of mud.

The muddy boy stood up, his head still smoking from her hard hit. "I win!" The boy smiled victoriously, yet in pain. "No fair! I don't like it when you use that trick!" She yelled. "Well, it's not against the rules! It's you who keep revealing yourself!" Boruto said, knowing she couldn't say anything against it.

"You baka!" She yelled as she threw a little more mud in his face. She started laughing, as Borup was knocked back into the mud. "Serves you right you-" Sarada said, but was interrupted, as she could feel a cold, wet, sticky and gooey substance on her face.

She wiped the mud off her face, and she looked furious. She formed a mud ball with her hands. "Take this!" She yelled getting payback. "I'm not giving up that easily!" The blonde yelled as he tackled Sarada, making them both fall head-first into an even bigger mud pile.

The fight went on in what felt like ages. None of them wanted to give after and lose the mud war. They were both soaked in the mud, and their rather large clothing got heavy from all that weight, which made it practically impossible to run. They both had a blast. However, they were forced to stop when the sun started setting, and Boruto got afraid of what his mom would think if he showed up late.

"I'm gonna reach the village first!" Sarada yelled as she started running towards Konoha. Their shoes and socks were stuck in the mud, and they were therefore forced to run home barefoot. "Hey wait up you cheater! You head started!" Boruto yelled, catching up with her.

As they were about a kilometer or so away from the village, Boruto realized something he wished he hadn't. "Crap... My mom is gonna be pissed if I show up at home like this…" Boruto said remembering his monster-like mom. "We could always take a dip by the bridge," Sarada said.

"I guess showing up wet is better than dirty… No matter what I'm definitely getting it when I get home.." The two young children then proceeded to head towards the leaf village bridge, that was conveniently placed over a river, that they had often played in together.

"The last man in is a chicken!" Boruto yelled jumping off the bridge, and diving into the water with a large splash! A couple seconds later, the little girl followed her, and giggled as she landed right beside him, splashing his entire face with water.

After a quick water-fight, the two of them got out of the water, sitting on the grass, drying off a bit, before heading home. Sarada giggled. "I won!" She said. "No you didn't, liar! I was first!" "Well, I was the best!" The two children started arguing (Again).

They both stared into the sunset, not wanting to look at each other. 'Stupid Boruto-baka..' Sarada thought. 'Stupid Salad…' Boruto thought. They looked at each other, and Boruto looked like he was about to say something, but didn't. The silence was killing her.

"Fine then! Let's determine it with _one_ last race!" Sarada said standing up, shaking all the remaining water off. She dried her glasses off the best she could, and looked at Boruto with a perky smile. "You're on!" He yelled standing up, the water dripping down his rather large clothing.

"Ready.." Sarada said. "Set.," Borup said. "GO!" They yelled simultaneously. They were actually both pretty good runners. Boruto was the fastest, with Sarada right behind him. They were both trying to win with all of their heart. 'I'm not going to lose!' They both thought, which caused Sarada to speed up.

But considering how their six-year-old selves had shorter legs than usual, Sarada ended up tripping over her own feet. "Bwaa!" The little girl yelled as she face planted into the asphalt. Boruto stopped.

Sarada slowly lifted her head. She looked like she was about to cry. The tears started pressing their way out, and Boruto ran back to support his hurt friends. Sarada started whining. "It hurts!" She said as she sat up. "What hurts?" Boruto asked.

"My *sob* leg.." She said pointing at her red ankle. Boruto did his best to help her get on her feet again, but when it was clear that she didn't want to stand up, the little boy insisted on carrying her on his back.

Funny how the situation had changed. First, it had been Sarada carrying Boruto around, but now the situation had changed drastically. Sarada's eyes were still in tears, and her cheeks were blushing with embarrassment.

It had gotten dark, and the street lights were on, so luckily not many people were out. And the ones who just gave them a strange stare and continued on with their evening. The way back home was a lot longer when your legs were shorter than usual, and you were carrying someone on your back.

"You're really heavy," Boruto said but regretted. Another hard bump hit the top of his head. "Shut up, or next time I won't go easy on you," Sarada said, clearly insulted.

(I know what you think: Whoa! Isn't that a bit extreme for a six-year-old girl!? Well nope. That's just how Boruto's and Sarada's relationship has always been. Some things never change you know.)

"Okay okay just please don't hurt me again.," Boruto said, biding in the pain from his sore head, that he thought had already been hit enough for one day. The tiny blonde could feel Sarada's head landed on one of his shoulders. He heard the little girl snore a bit.

"..." 'Geez.. what did I get myself into?' The little boy thought as he sighed. The main road to Sarada's house was blocked for some reason. "Guess I'll have to go the long way, all around the south side of the village," Boruto said quietly.

He was already pretty tired. They had been walking for about 30 minutes. "Hey Salad. Wake up" Boruto said bumping her head with his shoulder. "Huh?" The little girl said as she slowly woke up. "We need to take a break.." The little boy said sounding tired.

"Huh, why? I just had the greatest dream.." Sarada said, still not lifting her head. "Oh come on." I've carried you around for so long!" I'm not your servant you know." Boruto said, as he finally caught sight of a bench.

The little boy sat down, finally taking a break. As his little body finally got to sit down, he finally realized how sleepy he was. Sarada yawned. She looked tired as well. "No..don't fall asleep now.." Boruto said to Sarada, who clearly didn't listen, because she was already asleep, leaning tightly against Boruto.

The little boy could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier. 'Come on Boruto! You're not a baby! You can stay awake..a..little..longer..' He said as everything went black, as he fell asleep, leaning up against Sarada. The two kids laid peacefully on the streets of Konoha.

 **A couple of hours later..**

Boruto woke up, to a voice he didn't recognize. The boy slowly opened his eyes. "Hey? Hey!" The voice said. Boruto looked up to see what looked like a Jounin, doing a late night patrol. "Are you kids alright?" He asked. He was holding a lantern, which blinded Boruto because his eyes weren't used to the bright light.

The man had blue eyes, brown hair, wore a leaf shinobi headband, a blue scarf, and the special Jounin uniform that almost all the Jounin's and chunins from the village wore.

"Yeah, we're fine," Boruto said, as his eyes slowly got used to the bright light. Sarada slowly woke up. "Hey what's all this about..? I was just dreaming so nicely.." Sarada said rubbing her eyes.

"I was out doing a night patrol at the south side of the village, and there isn't usually a lot of people here, so I was surprised to see you laying here in the middle of the streets. What are you doing out here? And where are your parents?" He asked.

"We were on our way home, but then the way was blocked and we had to go a different way, and then we stopped to take a little break," Boruto said, trying not to sound childish. "I see.." "Would you mind telling us your name? My dad says I always need to ask that if I run into someone who I don't know.." The little blonde asked.

"Of course. I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi." He answered the boy. "Boruto smiled. Nice to meet ya!" He said smiling. The man stood up straight and was now his normal height again. He was actually quite tall.

"Can I take you anywhere? As a leaf shinobi, it's my duty to protect everyone in this village. And I'm definitely not letting you walk home alone." He said. "Eh… If you could just *yawn* take us to the Hokage's tower then we'll be fine." Boruto said tiredly. Sarada had drifted off to sleep again. Konohamaru picked her up, and carried her on his back, exactly like Boruto had.

'She's soaked…' He thought to himself, as he could feel her wet clothing pressing up against his."Alright to the Hokage's office we go." Konohamaru said as they started walking.

"Oh, and by the way," Boruto said as they started walking towards the Hokage's tower. "Is the only reason you're helping us that you're a leaf shinobi?" The tiny blonde asked, confused why the stranger was this nice to him.

He smiled. "You remind me a lot of my students. Actually... You look just like them." He said. Boruto stared confused at the man. 'What a weird answer..' Boruto thought to himself. The rest of the walk to the tower, they all remained silent, and Boruto almost fell asleep.

Right as Konohamaru was about to knock on the door, he stopped for a second and looked at Boruto and Sarada. "By the way. I never got YOUR names." He said. The blonde smiled, and the girl yawned. "I'm Boruto Uzumaki! And I'm *yawn* Sarada Uchiha." The kids answered.

Konohamaru looked surprised. "But that's… Impossible!" He said.

* * *

 **Hi guys! So from now on I'm gonna make the chapters a little longer! I think that'll be more fun for everyone! However, that does mean that I'll probably take a little longer to update, so feel free to write as many ideas and suggestions as you want! I won't judge you. Well anyways, I've actually really started liking this story, and the next one is gonna be about Sarada and Boruto, and their new relationship as little kids. Hope you look forwards to it!**


	6. The Hokage's office

"How is that possible..?" Konohamaru asked. "Huh?" I don't get what you mean..." Boruto said as he picked up Sarada, who was asleep again. "Geez you're a sleepyhead, you know that?" Boruto told Sarada, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Konohamaru stared confused at the kids. 'I don't believe it! But their similarities are so on point… But then what happened to them?' "Hm? Is something wrong?" Boruto asked Konohamaru, as he was about to knock on the door, to his dad's office.

"No...it's nothing.." He said as he turned around and finally knocked on the door. At first, there wasn't any response. "Lord seventh? It's me, Konohamaru!" He said, followed by the sound of footsteps.

A couple of seconds later, the opened, and an exhausted-looking Naruto glared at Konohamaru. "Ah, Konohamaru..*yawn* what are you doing here so late?" Naruto asked. The old man had bags under his eyes. He was barely staying awake, and he looked like he hadn't slept for weeks.

"I'm kinda busy researching something at the moment…" Naruto said. He still hadn't noticed Boruto and Sarada, who was literally standing right beside him! "Sorry to bother you, but I ran into someone on my patrol.." He said, obviously referring to Boruto and Sarada.

"Is it important? I really wanna find out more about a special Jutsu..." The Hokage said, still not having caught sight of Boruto and Sarada. "This Jutsu.. does it have something to do with…. this?" Konohamaru said as he pointed at Boruto. "Hi, daddy!" He said smiling energetically.

"Boruto? What are you doing out at this hour?" Naruto asked, considering the fact it was WAY past his bedtime. "And where is Sarada?" He wondered. Boruto turned a little and revealed the little girl, who was sleeping tightly on his back.

"What the… What happened!?" Naruto asked, as he suddenly woke up. "I don't know. We were just playing and then this happened, you know." Boruto said. "And she's so heavy!" The little boy said. He was tired of dragging her along everywhere.

"Wait... You're telling me that this really IS Boruto and Sarada!?" Konohamaru asked confused. "I'm afraid so.. Come inside and I'll explain everything." Naruto said, letting the two boys inside.

Boruto sat down on the couch in the corner of his dad's office. He was talking to Konohamaru about something he couldn't hear. He didn't really care though. 'Since when was dad like this? I don't remember ever seeing him this tired..' Boruto said, staring at his dad, who was half asleep.

He looked beside him. Sarada was sleeping tightly. She was clinging to him like a baby. She was blushing lightly. 'Why is it so cold in here?' Boruto wondered shivering a little. "Just try and get some sleep Boruto," Naruto said, as he had noticed his son, who was even more tired than him.

Which really wasn't that surprising, considering how much sleep his six-year-old body would need to stay energetic. "No way... I'm... Not even... sleepy." Boruto said, as his eyes started closing slowly. He was still shivering a little. Sarada was cold as well. It was obvious that she clung closely to Boruto, to stay warm. Boruto clung closely onto Sarada as well as he drifted off to sleep.

Naruto smiled, as he reached out for a blanket and covered the two sleeping kids. The shivering stopped. However, even though Naruto was sure the blanket was going to keep them warm, they didn't let go of each other. Naruto and Konohamaru giggled slightly.

Naruto spent the rest of the night chatting with Konohamaru, doing more research and paperwork.

 _-Start of dream_

Where am I? He thought to himself. "Hello? Is anybody there?" He asked, as his voice kept echoing into the never-ending darkness…

He started walking around.

He could hear his own footsteps, that's how quiet there was.

Boruto started shaking a little. "This is nothing. If you think this is scaring me then you're wrong! I-I am B-boruto U-Uzumaki, S-son of Naruto Uzumaki a-and Hinata Hyuga! I-I am the b-bravest b-boy in the v-village." He muttered, actually frightened.

Out of nowhere, a man appeared in front of him. Boruto was so surprised, the only reaction he could come up with was scream and fall over. It was the man from the park, who had tried to kidnap him. He landed on the floor, unsure of what the man wanted. "W-who are y-you?" He asked, trying to sound tough.

 _ **Me? I go by many names. I am neither dead or alive. My soul will forever stay inside this village, however, I am no longer to interact with anything in the world of the living. I, however, created the scroll known as the de-againg jutsu. You will forever keep on growing younger, 5 times the speed of normal growth. You, Boruto Uzumaki, will in 1 month be 1 year younger. I will gladly tell you more the next time you slumber.**_

The weird guy said, in a very deep voice. "Hold on! J-just what do you mean?!" The little boy asked extremely confused. "Hello?" He asked as he didn't get a response. "Where did you go? There's still some stuff I wanna know! Please don't leave me alone! Where are you?

"Please! I don't like being alone. Tell me where Mommy and Daddy are!" He demanded but was only followed by silence.

Mommy!? Hima! DADDY!" The blonde boy yelled as the darkness turned to light.

 _-End of dream._

"DADDY!" The little boy screamed as he sat up. His dad awoke as well. He was back in the office. It was morning. Naruto looked like he had just gotten a heart attack. "Geez... You scared me." The old man said, rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy…" The tiny blonde said, almost about to tear up. He was so happy to see his dad again. "What's wrong kid?" Naruto asked, standing up and walking over to where Boruto was sitting. He bent down to be the same height as him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I Had a nightmare.." He said. "Well, what was it about?" Naruto asked, as the caring father he truly was. "I...I don't know really. It was just so dark.. I was so scared and alone." Boruto said.

Naruto leaned over and hugged his son, giving him the idea that this was reality, and he, in fact, wasn't alone. Boruto put his arms around his dad as well. He was glad it had only been a dream.

He just kept thinking of that weird man. The little boy was covered in sweat, breathing heavily. "I'm sweating.." The little boy complained. "Really? You're almost wearing nothing though..." The Hokage exclaimed.

And he was right. Besides the blanket, Boruto noticed that he was wearing nothing but underwear and a pair of socks. "BWA!? Where did my clothes go!?" The boy asked, as he blushed, remembering he was under the same blanket as Sarada, who was probably just as undressed as him.

"You were both soaked. We didn't want you to catch a cold, so we took your wet clothes off. Well, most of it you know." Naruto said. Boruto knew he had to be thankful that his dad had left a little clothing on.

"What's all the noise about?" Sarada asked as she also slowly woke up. "Ah, you're awake. " Naruto said, as he stood up again, and went over to the little girl, checking that everything was alright.

The little girl seemed to be sweating as well. She pulled away the blanket and stood up to stretch. She really wasn't wearing that much clothes. And the oversized t-shirt, that almost looked like a nightgown and a couple of socks. It seemed to be one of his dad's spare shirts she was wearing, cause it was really orange.

"I slept so well! I had an amazing dream! I was being carried on a soft cloud. It was so nice and warm and cozy!" Sarada said half awake.

"That wasn't just a dream you know! I carried you all the way here. And you were really heavy!" Boruto complained. "Wha-what!? You mean that soft nice smelling cloud was you!?" Sarada asked as she blushed. She was also a little disappointed…

"Aw man.. And just as I thought as was free of you," Sarada said, with a quirky smile. "Hey watch it you-" "Alright that's enough," Naruto said interrupting Boruto. "Sorry, dad…" Boruto said. "Sorry lord seventh," Sarada said right after.

Naruto smiled. "Alright then. Boruto here." Naruto said as he threw one of his t-shirts over to him. It was just as huge as Sarada's gown-looking t-shirt. "Do I really have to wear this? It'll look like I'm wearing a gown." Boruto said a little embarrassed.

"If you would rather go outside in your underwear, then you could just do that," Naruto said, already knowing it would convince his son to put the shirt on. "Alright dad," Boruto said, putting the oversized t-shirt over his head.

"Could you at least give me another color? Or another label? Me and Salad are wearing the exact same shirt, you know!" Boruto said a little embarrassed. "Sorry, it's the only thing I have," Naruto said, smiling a little. They looked adorable in those shirts.

"Why does my dad have to like orange so much…" Boruto mumbled to himself. Sarada giggled. "You look so cute Boruto-baka!" She said, almost falling over from laughter.

"It's not funny you know!" Boruto said. naruto giggled as well. "Don't tell me you're on her side dad!" He said. "No no, it's just… You really remind me of someone…" Naruto said, which made the two kids stop fighting. "Huh?" They both asked simultaneously.

A couple of seconds passed before Naruto started talking again. "Well anyways… Sakura is very busy figuring out more about… a special jutsu, so Sarada you'll need to stay at our house." Naruto explained the two kids.

"Me? At the Hokage mansion?" Sarada asked as her face lit up. "Did you forget that's where I live too?" Boruto asked, which made the little girl frown and stare at him again. "Yeah, I forgot," Sarada asked, clearly wanting to piss him off. "Why you-" "Alright you two," Naruto said, interrupting another fight. 'Geez, those two are impossible…' The Hokage thought.

"Sorry.." They both said. "Alright then, now that that's settled, I'll try to get ahold of your mom as quickly as I can, but until then you're gonna stay in the Uzumaki household Sarada."

"You can borrow some of Himawari's clothing if that's more comfortable." The Hokage told the little girl. "Yes, sir!" She said placing one hand on her forehead as if she had just gotten an order.

"Boruto, Mommy knows where your clothes are, so when you get home, ask her to find it," Naruto said, knowing Hinata had saved all of Boruto's old clothing. "Yeah yeah, dad.." Boruto said, still not happy knowing Sarada would be living with them for a while.

"Great. I'm going to get one of my shadow clones to escort you home." Naruto said, performing the hand sign. Another fully sized, exact living copy pooped out right beside him.

"Cool!" They both yelled. Naruto smiled, as the clone walked up to them. "I wanna ride on your shoulders!" No, I want to!" They started arguing again. The clone sighed. He let Sarada get on his back, and he picked Boruto up and held him tightly to his chest.

"Let's get going you two." He said. "Yes, sir!" They both said as they headed out the door. Sarada and Boruto were constantly casting glares at each other. 'Those two…' The Hokage's clone thought. "You never change do you?" Naruto asked.

Confused by his question, the two kids now glared confused at the Hokage. A couple of awkward seconds passed. "Oh never mind.." He said as he felt the grip around his chest getting tighter. Boruto was hugging the clone, clenching his fist tightly around his belly.

Naruto smiled. He could feel Sarada holding tighter as well. "Please daddy… don't leave me alone…" Boruto said. Naruto didn't know if the boy was asleep or awake, because of his closed eyes. "Please daddy.. please come back, Papa…" Sarada said, with her eyes closed as well.

Naruto's clone stared confused at the two kids. They were both shaking lightly. They both opened their eyes at the same time. They looked confused at each other. "What are you looking at?" Sarada started.

"You, dummy!" Boruto snapped. The clone sighed a sigh of relief. "Geez, you two," The clone said, relieved that they were almost home. "Can't you stay friends for 1 second?" He asked the two kids, who didn't answer.

People around them were staring weirdly at them. They didn't seem to mind though. Even so, they stayed quiet the rest of the way.

"We're here." Naruto's clone said, waking up the half asleep kids. Sarada jumped down, and Boruto did as well a couple seconds later. "Finally home!" Borup yelled, storming towards the front door.

"Wait Boruto!" Naruto's clone yelled, trying to stop the little boy. What would Hinata think, if a tiny blonde boy, who looked exactly like his son as a six-year-old came storming in through the front door?

But too late. The little boy was already by the door. But right as he was about to storm inside, the door opened. Boruto stopped. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. "Hima?" He asked. "Oni-chan?" She asked as she looked confused at him.


	7. Lost in a game of tag

"Hima?" The blonde asked. A couple seconds of awkward silence went by. "Huh?" The little girl stared confused at her brother. "N-Nii san!?" She asked a little after realizing who it was.

"Who was is Himawari?" He could hear Hinata's voice from inside the house. The two kids stared shocked at each other. "When did you become so little?!" When did you become so tall!?" Boruto asked.

He was extremely confused. Why was his little sister suddenly a head taller than him!? Naruto and Sarada came running from behind. "Didn't I tell you to wait?" Naruto's clone asked his son. Boruto didn't reply.

He was to busy staring his little sister deeply into her eyes. Hinata came from inside the house. "Hima who was-" She asked, but didn't finish. Her eyes caught sight of Boruto and Sarada.

The look on her face explained everything. She was REALLY confused. "I'll explain it all…" The clone said after a couple of VERY awkward seconds. "Please do," Hinata said, letting the kids, and the clone inside.

The clone was busy talking to Hinata about something. But Boruto didn't listen at all. He was too busy staring eyeing down his little sister. So was Sarada. "So? What happened Nii-chan?" Himawari asked.

"Or wait? Can I even call you Nii-chan now that I'm taller than you?" The tiny Uzumaki girl asked. "I don't know what happened either you know, but I'm still older than you!" Boruto said. Himawari didn't look like she was listening very much.

"So what should I call you then? I would feel weird calling someone smaller than me for Onii-chan…" The girl asked confused.

"I get what you mean. I don't like calling Boruto-baka his real name either." Sarada said with a quirky smile. "Boruto-baka? Has a nice ring to it…" Himawari said. "Don't tell me you're on her side Hima!" He was outnumbered.

The two girls giggled. "Fine then. Why don't we play a game to decide it?" "Let's play tag. Boruto-baka is it, and if he catches us both, he can decide what we call him. But if he doesn't his name is settled: Boruto-baka." The raven-haired girl mocked.

"Yay! I love playing tag!" Himawari said, clearly not knowing how much was on the line here. "No way!" The tempered boy said.

"You scared we're gonna beat you?"Sarada taunted. "No it's not that, it's just... I don't wanna play okay!" "Aw come on Boruto-baka.. you're no fun..." Himawari said sadly.

The raven-haired girls both looked at him with a 'come-on-you-know-you-can't-resist-our-puppy-eyes- look.' Boruto had no problem resisting Sarada's look, but he could never get himself to say no to his sister's adorable eyes.

'No Boruto! You can't give after just because you're-' Boruto thought to himself. Himawari leaned in closer. "Pleeeeese." She begged. "Fine!" Boruto finally yelled.

The girl's face lighted up. "Yay!" She yelled in excitement. "You're it!" Sarada tagged Boruto and started running. "No fair!" The boy ran after the two girls.

"Catch me if you can!" Sarada taunted as she stuck her tongue out. "Me too!" Himawari yelled as she ran further away.

Naruto and Hinata were too busy talking to notice the kids running out the front door and out into the huge backyard.

The girls ran around, easily outran the little boy. Well, Sarada almost got caught, but Himawari distracted the boy which made the two girls able to escape.

Boruto stopped for a second to catch his breath. "No...fair...you..guys..are...teaming.." He panted. "Well, it's not our fault that you're so slow." The Uchiha mocked.

"Why you-" Boruto yelled. All of a sudden he wasn't very tired. He easily caught up with Sarada, but he still couldn't get close enough to tag her. "Catch me if you can slowpoke." She teased.

"Just you wait! When I get you I'm gonna-" "Hey what about me!?"The other raven-haired girl yelled from the other side of the backyard. "You have ten seconds to hide! When I tag Sarada I'm gonna come look for you!" Boruto told his sister who giggled and ran off to go hide.

Sarada and Boruto kept running in circles. Sarada kept yelling: "Slowpoke! Slowpoke! Slowpoke! Slowpoke!" Over and over again. "OK, THAT'S IT!" The blonde boy sped up.

'Crap! He's catching up with me!' Sarada thought as the boy started coming closer. 'Why is he so fast all of a sudden!?' She tried to escape the little boy, but he was too fast. He had her corned up the edge of the fence.

He smiled. "You have nowhere to run to now." He smiled. 'I only have one option!' Sarada thought as she lept over the fence, running in the direction of the south-east forest.

"Hey! Get back here!" The boy yelled as he jumped over as well, following the little girl into the woods. The two kids ran deeper and deeper into the forest.

"You'll never catch me!" The girl yelled. 'Geez! Why does she have so much energy!?' The boy thought as he could feel himself getting tired.

The tiny blonde slowly started falling behind a little. She smiled. "Slowpoke!" She yelled as she kept running. The boy had to stop. "Crap..." He thought breathing heavily.

The sweat was running down his forehead. "I'll...get..you..for..sure...you..know," He said. 'Stupid Salad...' He thought to himself. He stood for a couple more seconds, gathering as much strength as possible. "All right! Ready or not here I-!...come." The boy said, as he stood up straight, and realized the little girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Come back here! Ugh! Which way did you go!?" Boruto thought, staring at two different paths, leading to the south and east part of the forest.

'I have no way of knowing which way she went... oh well.' "Eeny, meeny, miny moe, catch a Salad by the toe when it screams you're good to go!" He yelled, his finger switching between the two routes.

"All right, it's settled then! South it is! Ready or not here I come!" He yelled running down the southern path.

* * *

He felt like he had been running for hours. His shoes were dirty, his feet were tired, his eyes tired of seeing nothing but trees for who knows how long! And worst of all, he still hadn't found Sarada yet. He was starting to think he chose the wrong path.

"Come on out Salad… It's not funny anymore! I'm tired! I wanna go home!" He yelled. No response. "Fine! Call me whatever you want! I don't care about the stupid game anymore! I'm going home!" The boy yelled.

"Wait… Just which way was home again?" He said to himself, realizing he had gotten lost from the path he was on. The sun was setting.

His legs were tired, and his feet were hurting. He couldn't anymore. He was exhausted, completely run out. All the energy was drained from his body. His legs forced him to the ground, as they didn't have the strength to stand up anymore.

The boy laid on the ground. He was out of breath and alone. It was getting darker. 'I'm not scared..not at all because I'm-!" Thunder sounded in the background.

'EEK!' The boy flinched. It started raining. 'Ok, Boruto...Calm down, it's only a small storm.. nothing you can't handle.' He thought, trying to calm himself down.

'I need to get to shelter, or I'll be soaked!' The boy thought, trying to stand up. No good. His legs were still too tired. He fell right back onto the ground. The dirt was starting to turn to mud. The rain got stronger.

Boruto tried standing up again and again. But he kept falling head-first right back into the mud. After 15 minutes of falling, he finally managed to stand up.

The little boy started running. He was cold, dirty and homesick. "Mommy, Daddy, Hima... I wanna go home!" He yelled. Another crash sounded.

Boruto took shelter under a rather large pine tree. A loud crash sounded in the background. Boruto knew what sound that was. 'The trees are falling over!' Boruto thought. He was completely out of breath.

The thunder got louder and louder. The lightning was getting closer. At last, the boy realized it would be idiotic to stay where he was. The tree he was sitting under was the highest tree in the area.

Boruto was right to be worried. An enormous crash sounded. 'Crap the tree is falling!' He thought panicking. The boy quickly got up again. He scratched his arms and legs on the tree branches. But he didn't care. The only thought running through his head was getting away from that tree.

'Wait...The tree should've fallen by now shouldn't it?' He thought a little confused. "What's that smell?" He said, realizing something was smelling roasted.

'The tree isn't falling... it's... burning!' The boy thought as he panicked even more. he hurried, even more, leaving nothing but even more scratches.

He reached upwards towards one of the branches over his head, to keep his balance, as he was about to fall over. 'THAT BURNS!' He thought. He felt like he had just stuck his hand into an open fire.

He looked up. "CRAP THE FIRE IS HERE!' He thought. The fire was right above him. 'Almost out!' "MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME! I'm scared!' He yelled with the last of his power.

The tree started tipping a little. Boruto used his hands to cover his head, expecting the large tree to fall on his head. He closed his eyes. He could hear the large tree falling over, but was surprised when nothing happened after 20 seconds.

The boy slowly opened his eyes. The tree had tipped the other way. A sigh of relief was released from his mouth. He stared at his hand. It was burnt to a crisp, and he was shaking like crazy.

Boruto couldn't take it anymore. He was so exhausted. The tiny blonde could feel his legs getting wobbly. His eyes getting heavy. Suddenly, Boruto collapsed of pure exhaustion.

He tried to force himself to stay awake but wasn't successful. The last thing he said was: "Somebody.. please help me..." Everything went black.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting in his office, doing some late night paperwork. "Man.. what a stormy night..." He said quietly to himself. It was pouring down like crazy, and thunder and lightning were heard and seen in the distance.

For some reason, Naruto couldn't help but feel that something was wrong... That something had happened to one of his precious children. The shadow clone had poofed away long ago, as he finished explaining to Hinata, who immediately started searching for Boruto's old clothing.

Still... something felt... off. It didn't storm very often in Konoha, but the few times that it did, there was bound to fall a couple trees in the forest.

He felt like the paperwork was never going to end! 'I feel so bad not being able to be there for them.. especially now, that Boruto is so childish again..' Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps in the Hokage building. "Someone is coming..." he whispered quietly to himself. He didn't think it would be anyone special. Probably some Jounin who was here to give him even more paperwork.

'Wait something's off...'Naruto thought. The footsteps... are they.. running?' He thought. The door blasted open.

"NARUTO-KUN!" It was Hinata. She was holding Himawari tightly by the hand. They were both soaked. Naruto quickly stood up. "Hinata! Himawari! What are you two doing here?!" Naruto thought, knowing that could only mean trouble.

"Nii-san never came..." Himawari said. Naruto couldn't tell if it was just because she was so wet from the rain, or if she was actually crying that water was running down her cheek.

"What?" Naruto asked confused. Himawari cried. "Nii-san ran after Sarada.. they were supposed to come find me, but they never came..." Himawari said, squeezing her mother's hand tightly.

"From what I understand Boruto, Sarada and Himawari were playing tag. Apparently, Sarada said something that got Boruto mad, so he ran after her. He told Himawari to go hide, and he said that he would come find her when he had tagged her... But after waiting for an hour, Himawari decided to check. After realizing they weren't out in the backyard anymore, she started searching in places like the playground and park.

But she couldn't find them anywhere. And then it started storming and she had to run home." Hinata explained. Himawari nodded. "You don't suppose that-" "NARUTO!" Another woman came running up the stairs.

"Sakura?" What's wrong?" Naruto asked his old teammate. "It's Sarada. I can't find her anywhere!" She said out of breath. "So she hasn't returned home either..." Naruto said, rubbing the top of his head.

Sakura looked confused at the Hokage. "Apparently they ran off somewhere while playing tag. But none of them has returned yet..." Naruto explained.

"They ran off? But Sarada knows her way around the village! I mean.. I get that Boruto could get lost, but even so, Sarada is watching over him! And she knows to return home before too late!" Sakura shouted confused.

"I was going to tell you, but so many things just got in the way..." The Hokage said. Sakura looked confused at him. "It seems that Sarada was somehow affected by the scroll as well... She's a six-year-old as well.." Naruto explained.

"What?" Sakura was speechless. The Hokage then took some time to explain everything he could to the two ladies. Himawari was getting tired. So she laid down on the couch in the corner, tucked herself in the blanket, and fell asleep before 5 minutes passed.

 _-Start of dream._

Himawari was running and running. It was storming, and the rain was pouring down at her. "Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan..." She kept saying. She knew her brother was out there.

She could see smoke in the distance. 'The lightning probably hit one of the trees and set it on fire...' The little girl thought. She was already soaked and cold, but she kept on running. She didn't care how dirty she was.

"NII-CHAN!" She yelled. The only thing she heard was thundering, that was actually getting louder.

Himawari stopped. 'This is hopeless.. What if Nii-chan isn't even here?' She thought, about to give up. "MOMMY! DADDY! HIMA!" She heard someone yell in the distance. "Nii-chan? NII-CHAN!" She yelled as she started running again.

"Nii-chan? WHERE ARE YOU!?" She yelled. She could hear a tree falling over. She ran quicker and quicker. Suddenly, she tripped over what felt like a tree root and fell head-first onto the muddy ground.

"Ouch..." She said quietly. She had twisted her ankle. 'I can't give up! needs me!' The little girl thought as she tried to stand up again. After successfully getting on her feet, she started running, even though her foot hurt like hell.

''Why does this forest look so familiar?' The little girl thought. 'OH! It's the south-east forest! I always played ninja here when I was little...' The little girl thought, still running at her top speed. She could see something yellow in the distance. As she ran closer, she realized it was a person lying on the ground.

'That's blonde hair! And an orange shirt!' She thought running closer. Her big brother was lying unconscious in the mud. Bruised, and burned. "ONII-CHAN!" She yelled running closer.

She was so close. She cried. She didn't know if it was of happiness or sadness. The little boy didn't move. "NII-CHAAAAN" She yelled as everything turned white.

 _-End of dream_

The little girl woke up. She was sweating and crying. Her parents and aunt were still talking in the background. 'A dream?' She thought. She got flashbacks and realized something. 'The south-east forest... The south-east forest!' She thought.

She threw the blanket on the floor and stood up. The adults noticed. "Hima?" "What's wrong?" He parents asked with concern. "The south-east forest!" She yelled, running towards the door.

"Hold on Himawari!" Hinata said, standing up. She grabbed her daughter's arm. Himawari was in tears. "Nii-chan needs me! He's hurt and alone!" She yelled, trying to break free from her mother's grip.

"What are you talking about? You know where Boruto is?" Hinata asked, concerned. "Yes, now let me go!" She yelled, breaking free from her mother's grasp.

"Himawari!" Hinata yelled. But the little girl had already run out the door. "Naruto-Kun!" She shouted, looking at her husband. "Let's hurry Sakura." He said looking at the pink haired girl. "Right." She said as the three Jounin ran out the door.

* * *

 **Hey guuuuys! Feels like forever since I last updated this fanfic! So I know I promised you a chapter where Sasuke reacts to Sarada as a little girl, but I couldn't stop myself from writing this chapter first! But next chapter I promise okay? I'll keep updating when I can, so stay updated, rewiev (if you want .), and stay happy!**


	8. Saved

The little girl was walking alone in the dark forest. She had been wandering around for a while. "Why did I run off? I don't know the way back to the village." The little girl regretted.

"The sky looks so dark… I hope it doesn't start-" She said but was interrupted by the sound of thunder. She didn't have time to think about much. The rain started pouring. Sarada used her hands to cover her head, even though she knew it wouldn't help much.

"I need to take cover somewhere!" The little girl had never been a fan of lightning, and she would usually hide under the stairs whenever it stormed in Konoha, which was actually pretty rare. Normally, she would just sit and wait until the storm passed by, or until her mom found her and told her there wasn't anything to be scared of. Whichever came first.

Sarada could feel her heart beating. The tears wanted to press their way out, but she managed to hold them back, at least until she had found a rather acceptable shelter. She ran along the mountainside of the village. She ran further and further towards the south.

She could only assume that Boruto had chosen the other way towards the east. She was running further and further up a hill that was getting harder and harder to come across. "I saw a cave at the top of this hill! If only I can reach it I'll be safe!" She almost yelled to herself.

She was still in the shirt that she had borrowed from Naruto, and her shoes were still in the mud pile her and Boruto had played in earlier. The little girl looked down at the ground but instantly regretted it.

'There's like, 100 meters down!' She thought, even though there probably wasn't anymore then 50. She was walking across an extremely petite path across the side of the cliff. If she fell down now, she would definitely break a leg or two and a couple of ribs. Sarada looked up. 'Only a couple of meters left to go!'

She heard lightning in the distance. She looked over towards the east and saw that one of the trees had started burning, which only made her more nervous. 'I hope Borup is safe...' She thought as she forced herself to keep on going.

A powerful wind then hit her, and Sarada had to really cling to the tree roots that were growing out of the mountainside. Unfortunately, because she had to use all her strength on not blowing off the mountainside, her red glasses blew off her face and fell aaaaaaall the way down to the ground.

Her vision got blurry, and she was freezing. She looked upwards, and everything was just a black grey-ish blob. 'I can't see anything! But if I don't get up there soon, I'm gonna get sick!' Sarada thought as she thought back as what her mom had always told her.

" _If you stay out in the rain too long, or stay in your wet clothes, your body will get too cold and you could end up getting sick, so whenever it rains to make sure to take cover or run home, okay sweetheart?"_

Her mom had always told her. And now Sarada understood why. She was shivering from the cold, and she felt dizzy. 'I'm almost there!' The girl thought as she kept her vision locked on the top of the mountain.

If she fell down now she could die. But she tried not to think of that, and instead focused on reaching the top. Another lightning stroke hit, another tree set on fire. Sarada didn't want to look at it.

Her legs were shaking like crazy, and she didn't know if it was from the cold or just pure fear anymore. Her whole body was numb. "Mommy…" She couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She started whining.

With tears in her eyes, and a blurry vision she continued up the large cliff, even more, careful than before. A couple of minutes passed and she was getting closer and closer to the top. All the dirt had turned to mud, so she knew she had to be extremely careful not to slip off the edge.

But since her feet were covered in it, she almost fell off a couple of times, but her survival instincts kicked in and made her grab onto something in the last moment.

'I'm so close!' The little girl thought to herself. The wind was getting stronger as she was getting closer to the top. All she could think about was the nice warmness back at her house, and her mother making hot cocoa, while they would sit by the fireplace at home. She kept fantasizing about it in her head and kept convincing herself that if she kept on going that fantasy could become a reality.

And at last. She reached the top. It was the highest cliff in the internet south-east forest, and it was full of caves and holes to seek cover in. Sarada almost couldn't take it anymore. Her whole body was paralyzed, and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to stand up.

All she had to do would be to find a safe hiding place. More thunder sounded and the rain intensified. Sarada couldn't see her own feet anymore. She just hoped that someone would show up! She didn't care who.

'What's that?' She thought to herself. She could see something light in the distance. It was blurry to see exactly what it was though. But since everything else was so dark, she could only assume that it meant it was a fire.

'Someone's out here!' The raven-haired girl thought relieved. She didn't have to be alone anymore.

She felt like she just forgot everything around her. Her slippery feet, strengthless body, blurry vision, and the hurricane. She started running. Running like she was running for her life. 'Someone's here! Someone's here! Someone's here!' She just kept assuming to herself. Nothing else mattered.

But unfortunately, Sarada should have paid more attention. With her blurry vision, she didn't realize how dangerously close to the edge she was running, and when the wind became stronger and stronger, and at last, came in one huge blast, the little girl was blown off the cliff.

She screamed. Never in her life had she been this terrified. She was using the last of her power to grab onto a vine that was hanging down the mountainside. She looked down. Death was right at her feet.

Her body was too weak though. 'Oh no… My body... I'm so numb I can't hold on much longer!' She started panicking. She hung on with the last of her strength.

"Help! Somebody help!" She yelled. But no one seemed to have heard her. Her hands were getting slippery. 'I need to pull myself up before it's too late.' The little girl stared down at the ground. She gulped.

'Alright! Now is not the time to be scared! I can do this!' She thought. She started pulling herself up the vines. 'I really should've taken those extra training lessons with mom.' She thought, thinking back at the time she had rejected training her strength together with Sakura.

She was sweating like crazy, even though it was freezing. 'IDTE!' The girl had pulled too hard. Her right shoulder had dislocated. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get herself to raise her arm and use it to pull herself up.

'Can't...hold..on...much...longer...' The raven-haired six-year-old thought, as her hand started slipping. "SOMEBODY PLEASE! HEEELP!" She screamed with the last of her power. Her left hand slipped. She started falling.

* * *

The three Jounins and the little girl were sprinting through the forest like the world was gonna end. They didn't seem to care about the storm at all. Himawari was riding on the back of her Aunt and could barely keep her eyes open.

The raindrops hitting her skin at the speed they were running, felt like needled pinching her face. Her parents and aunt didn't seem to care at all though. All Himawari could think was 'they must've fought in this kind of weather before…'

Hinata had her Byakugan activated, and was actively looking in all directions possible. "Can you see him?" Her dad almost yelled. It was hard hearing anything from the loud thunder crashes and the lightning. "Not yet!" Her mom yelled back. Himawari was freezing, even though she was wearing both her mom AND dad's raincoat and jacket. Thunder stroke from the sky. "Aunt Sakura? Are we gonna find Nii-chan?" The little girl asked shaking wildly.

"Himawari! You're cold!" The medic nin exclaimed as she could feel the little girl shivering. "Come one let's give up. I don't think we're gonna find much here anyway." The medic nin said clearly worried for the little Uzumaki girl.

"No! I know he's here, I just know it!" She yelled. Sakura's facial expression turned to a frown. "I love Nii-chan! I can't leave him when he needs me!" She yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I will find him!" She was determined to find her little brother. "Byakugan!" The little girl activated her byakugan, in order to help her mother search. She looked all around. Lightning stroke in the distance.

"Naruto-Kun, Sakura-chan! We need to leave! The lightning is setting the trees on fire." The older Hyuuga said looking into the distance. "We need to return! It's safe here!" Sakura told her former team and classmate.

Himawari kept searching. 'Wait! In my dream, Nii-chan was lying by a giant tree that was on fire!' The tiny Hyuuga thought as she focused on the direction of the burning tree.

She wasn't used to looking that far with her byakugan, that wasn't even that developed yet. Her eyes started hurting and she got a little dizzy. Sakura noticed.

"Himawari-chan! What's wrong?!" She asked like the professional medical ninja that she was. "Himawari?!" His dad came running over to the little girl, who looked like she was about to pass out.

"I...need..to..find..him…" She said out of breath. Naruto stared worried at his one and only daughter. "Hima. If you keep on going like this then you'll get hurt!" He yelled at her. "But I need to find Nii-chan! I need to look even further!" She yelled as she got a really bad headache from trying to look too far.

"Himawari!" Himawari couldn't decide is her dad's tone of voice was angry or concerned. But she was so close. She HAD to keep on going. And then at last. She spotted the little boy lying several kilometers away, on the ground, his chakra barely flowing.

"Nii-chan!" She yelled, wanting to jump down from her aunt's back. "Himawari! Stay here!" Sakura said, tightening her grasp on the little girl. "Let me go, aunt Sakura!" The girl yelled, but she wasn't strong enough to overpower the Jounin.

"What is it Hima? Did you spot him?" Her dad asked. "Over there!" Hinata's voice yelled from a little further ahead. Sakura and Naruto got distracted by hearing the Hyuuga's voice, and Himawari used that as her chance and broke free from Sakura's grip.

"Himawari!" Sakura yelled. But too late. The little girl had already broken free and started running with all the last of her power.

She ran past her mom, who seemed confused, and Himawari could hear her calling her name in the distance, but she kept on running. Her Nii-san needed her more than ever right now!

However, she didn't get very far before she slipped in the mud, and scratched her leg. The other Jounin quickly caught up to her and were right behind her, but the little girl stood up again on her own and started running again.

Boruto had always protected her, always, always! He even became known as a village hero and got her dad to acknowledge him. He had always saved her whenever she was in trouble. Now it was her turn to save him.

That's what made her so determined and made her speed up, even though her entire body was SCREAMING from exhaustien. 'I'm coming, Nii-chan!' She thought more determined than ever, as her byakugan's power increased and she shed a tear.

"Nii-chan!" She screamed as the little boy was finally within her sight, and she saw him lying there. Completely still. On the ground. She rushed over to the boy and picked him up, his head lying comfortably on her legs. She quickly felt for his heartbeat and puls to check if he was still alive, just like her aunt had told her. She was relieved when everything seemed normal.

The white pupils in her eyes slowly started fading back to their usual blue color. "I found you… Nii-chan" She smiled as a tear of joy ran down both cheeks. She felt like hugging him for hours and hours.

She cried and cried and cried. "What happened to you Nii-san?" She asked as she realised his seriously burned hand and scratches all over. She could hear footsteps.

"Himawari!" It was her mom, dad, and aunt. "Mommy! Daddy! Aunt Sakura!" She yelled with a smile. The three Shinobi had easily pinpointed her location and caught up before five minutes had passed.

"I found him!" She yelled proudly. They all looked surprised and hurried over to Himawari's location. "Borup-kun!" Hinata yelled. Sakura bent down and started doing her thing, and Himawari moved away.

She looked at her parents. "Don't worry mom and dad! Nii-chan is gonna be alright. I checked his pulse and heartbeat just like aunt Sakura said I should, and he was alright! And aunt Sakura is gonna heal him right?" She said which seemed to lift a smile on her parent's faces.

Hinata bent down and embraced her daughter in a tight hug. "Don't ever run off like that again!" She sounded concerned. Himawari smiled and hugged her mother, who was crying lightly back. "Ok mom I won't." She said smiling. Naruto smiled and turned to Sakura. "You will heal him right Sakura?" He asked with concern.

"Of course. His injuries aren't that serious, but he's been out in the cold for way too long. He might end up with a bad cold, but otherwise, it'll be like nothing happened." She insured them both.

Naruto sighed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good." He smiled. They all stared at the medic-nin, as she performed her healing jutsu on the little boy. His wounds slowly started healing, and she tied a bandage she had in her pocket around the burned hand.

"All done." She said with a smile. "Medical ninjutsu is so cool!" Himawari told her aunt. She stared confused at the little girl. And then she smiled."Say Himawari, do you want to learn medical ninjutsu?"

Her parents stared surprised at her. "Me?" Himawari asked surprised. Sakura nodded slowly. Himawari's face lit up. She looked at her parents. They smiled at her. "Mhm!" Himawari nodded at her aunt in excitement.

Hinata picked up the dirty boy from the ground. "Well let's get going before we all get sick," Sakura said as she quickly bended down and healed Himawari's wound as well. "Hai!" The little girl said as she smiled, and climbed up on her dad's back.

"Hold on tight Hima!" He said. They then proceeded to start running back to Konohagakure.

* * *

Sarada was frightened. Was this how she was gonna die? Her hand had just slipped off the edge, and she was about to start the looooooong fall down to the ground. She screamed and closed her eyes.

Was this really it? But she had so much more to do! She really wanted to meet her Papa at least once! What would her mom think? and Boruto and lord Hokage? Would she never get to see any of them again?

She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had no choice. The girl closed her eyes and accepted her fate. However… something was wrong. Why didn't she feel like she was storming down towards the ground?

She slowly dared to open her eyes. Someone was holding on to her. Someone had heard. She was saved. Sarada couldn't see who it was. Everything was too blurry. But she could see a very dark silhouette, and a red a purple light glowing in the darkness from the spot his eyes were positioned.

She could feel him slowly pulling her up with ease. Lightning stroke, and made the dark man glow with a slight light-blue tint. He didn't waste any time leaving her hanging over the cliff. He immediately pulled her up, and let her stand on her own.

However, her legs were too weak. Sarada couldn't determine if it was because of the numbness from the rain, or if her body was still too shocked from her near-death experience. She was about to fall over, but this man was so fast that he managed to get a hand under her and grab and pick her upright as she was about to fall to the ground.

He carried her through the rain at a fascinating speed, and he still hadn't said a word to her. 'Just who is this guy? He's amazing!' Sarada thought as she stared fascinated at her savior. A little after, Sarada could feel the rain stop hitting her, and she could see a really bright light.

'it must've been him who had a fire…' She thought as she felt the heat coming from the glowing light. She was still shaking wildly and her whole body felt like that time Boruto and her went ice-skating as little kids, but she ended up falling into the water and was stuck with a bad cold for weeks.

The warmness coming from the fire made her feel safe. She was so comfortable. They still hadn't said a word to each other. When Sarada finally felt she had enough strength to talk she was the first to say a word.

"Thank you, mister! You saved my life." She said with a smile. Her vision was starting to get a little bit better as well. Still not completely back, but she could see him more clearly now. He gave her a dead stared. Still hadn't said anything to her.

Sarada decided to keep on trying to get him to talk. "So um… are you from the hidden leaf, mister?" She asked. He looked at her. His eyes were black. ' But then.. where did the red and purple light come from?' Sarada thought to himself.

"Yes. I am." He answered her. His voice was masculine and comforting for some reason. Sarada smiled. "Well, I'm actually from the hidden leaf too!" She said smiling. For some reason, this guy made her feel relaxed and at home.

"Then what are you doing up here in the mountains all alone?" He asked her. "Well, I um.. I was actually playing tag with someone and I kinda got lost…" She said a little embarrassed. "That so.." The mysterious guy said quietly.

The guy handed her a warm bowl of something. She looked questioned at it. "What's this?" She asked. "Something to help you get warm. There's also a couple of medicinal urbs in there that helps you regain your strength." He said as he poured a bowl for himself.

"You're a medical ninja?" She asked confused on how else he would know which urbs to put in. "No, but I'm married to one." He answered her. Sarada smiled. "My mom's a medical ninja too!" She said proudly. She started eating the soup.

It was the best thing she had ever had in her life. "Yum! This is really good!" She said, pouring the rest of it down. He didn't seem to care too much, as he focused more on his own bowl.

"Oh, I never got to ask you. What are you doing up here? If you're married to someone in the village, then why are you out here?" She asked curiously. He gave her a look as if he didn't know if he wanted to answer her or not. He closed his eyes and told her anyways.

"I'm on a long-term mission away from the village. And to be honest… I'm not really married but we are in love. We have a daughter together. I haven't seen her since she was a baby though.." He said.

Sarada looked sadly at him. "I know how that is. My dad left when I was little too. Mom won't tell me why he isn't coming home though! I just really want to see him once though… that's my dream." She said smiling.

Then there was silence. "Achoo!" The girl sneezed. The dark-clothed man smiled and turned to her. "It's not good for you to stay in that kind of clothes. If you stay in the wet clothing you'll catch a cold." He said taking off his own jacket and placing it carefully over the little girl.

He was wearing a purple shirt with a white t-shirt over it and some black pants underneath. "Thanks…" The girl said as she could feel her eyelids getting heavier. She yawned. The raven-haired adult smiled. This girl made him feel… different somehow.

"I am the future Hokage of the hidden leaf village! My name… Is Sarada Uchiha!" Sasuke snapped. "What… did you just say?" He asked her. She stared confused back at him. He clenched his teeth and eyes. "Is….Is something wrong?" The girl asked worriedly.

"It's impossible.. You can't be…" He said. He opened his eye. A red light was glowing. "My... Daughter." He said. Sarada stared terrified at the friendly man. "You don't mean…" Sarada got tears in her eyes.

She ran over to the man. "Papa!" She screamed of joy, as she hugged the tall shinobi. "Papa!" She screamed as the tears streamed down her face.

* * *

 **And BOOM! HA! I bet you all really wanted to read about Sasuke's reaction right? Well, guess what. Sorry, but you'll need to wait.**

 **For anyone reading this fanfic: If you're here to read about some battle where Sarada and Boruto are little kids, then sorry to disappoint ya, but that's not gonna happen.**

 **This story will have 12 chapters in total, and some details may be left out, but if some stuff comes up that you REALLY want to know, I'll release a QnA at the end. Well anyways sorry about the cliffhanger, but I promise I'm gonna update soon enough.**


	9. A dad's duty

(The chapters that will make some of the actions in the chapter impossible have been re-written.)

 _Beep...Beep….Beep...Beep…_ 'What's that noise?'

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. '_ It's getting faster… where have I heard it before? Why's it so quiet? Why's it so dark?'

It took a couple seconds for him to recall everything that had happened. 'Oh… My eyes must be closed…' He thought as he opened his heavy feeling eyelids.

A white ceiling met the boy's eyes. 'Where am I?'

He sat up but regretted as the whole world around him started spinning. "Whoaaaa!" He felt like he was gonna barf, but didn't as an even greater pain overtook him.

His hand was stinging like crazy. 'Damn! My hand hurts!' The boy saw the bandage wrapped tightly around his palm, and decided to try and sit up. Big mistake.

The world was rotating like crazy again, this time so badly that he could hardly see anything. 'I feel like I'm gonna…' Boruto could feel it coming up his throat. 'Crap!' He completely ignored all the wires and medicines plugged into his body and shot up from the bed.

As he tried to stand up, he realised how weak his body was, cuz his legs didn't seem to want to stand up. A long-drawn _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP_ was heard in the background. The boy had been hooked up to a heart rate monitor, which he had pulled out as he got out of the bed.

The whole world was spinning, all noises and images being combined to one large blur. ' Dang it.. I'm not gonna make it I'm gonna-!'

The door shot open as three nurses came rushing into the room, including his aunt Sakura. "Boruto! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Someone yelled. He couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Sakura! He looks pale!" The girl looked over at the boy. "He's gonna throw up! Get the trash can quickly!" Sakura ordered. The medical ninja did so, and Boruto could finally let it all go, without worrying about throwing up on the floor.

"What are you doing out of bed?" His aunt looked strictly at the boy, the strong taste of puke still in his mouth. "I...Sorry" Was all he managed to say, as he felt his throat starting to burn. The kunoichi sighed as she grabbed the little boy, carrying him back into bed, replugging all of the wires he had just pulled out one by one.

One of the other medical ninjas placed a damped towel on his forehead, and then it hit the boy on how hot his little body was. "Temperature's 103." A voice he didn't recognize said. "Get him some antibiotics." His aunt ordered.

His breathing started getting heavier, as the world that was still spinning around him started looking blurry. "Sakura! His fever and heart rate are shooting through the roof!" "What!?" "His consciousness is slipping away!" Another distant voice yelled.

He could see a blurry figure standing before him, which looked like his aunt. She seemed to be performing medical ninjutsu on him, but he wasn't sure anymore.. "Boruto! Boruto! Boruto stay conscious! Boru-!" And then there was darkness..

* * *

 **Uzumaki family's POV:**

The three family members were currently sitting outside of room 203, which was the room Boruto was currently in. They weren't allowed to enter as the little boy hadn't regained consciousness yet.

They had already waited the whole night, medical ninjas going in and out of his room on an hourly basis. Naruto stared at the clock on the wall. "It's almost 6 am already, huh?.." He mumbled to himself.

Hinata and Himawari were soundly asleep, clinging closely onto one another. However, Naruto couldn't get a single seconds rest. Not before he saw his son - alive, awake and unharmed.

Sakura came walking over to the family, some of her staff closely behind her. "Naruto… I know you're worried for him, but you need to take care of yourself. If you stress yourself out any more, you're gonna be the one ending up in the hospital." She assured the Hokage.

"Thanks, Sakura, but I'll be alright… I can't abandon him, not in a time like this, you know?" He said in a tired voice. He looked like he could pass out at any moment. The kunoichi stared worriedly at her old teammate.

A loud beeping noise was then heard. Sakura immediately recognized it. "Miss Sakura! The patient!" One of her subordinates yelled. "I know! You two come with me NOW!" The three of them rushed into Boruto's room in a flash.

Naruto listened in terror as he heard screams from the inside like: "He's looking pale! His fever and heart rate are shooting through the roof! His consciousness is slipping away! Boruto! Boruto! Boruto stay conscious! Boruto stay with us!" And a long-drawn _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP._

A nurse came rushing out of the room, and three other nurses came running into the room. "Excuse me! What's happening!?" He asked one of the nurses that came racing by.

"Lord Hokage! It seems the boy's fever has reached dangerous heights! Miss Sakura is doing her very best. Now if you will excuse me, I've been asked to bring some strong antibiotics!" She said bowing quickly before rushing off.

"Daddy…" Naruto felt someone squeezing his leg tightly. He looked down to see his youngest child in tears. He bent down and saw her deep into the ocean blue eyes. The tears pressed their way out on his little sunflowers face, as she embraced him in a tight hug, crying tears of worry.

Naruto didn't know what to say to her, so he ended up just hugging her back, making sure she could get all her feelings out, as the little child she was. After all, he was an adult. He had to be strong. Strong for his family. (Meant as in both physical family and the village.)

* * *

 **Somewhere in the hidden leaf mountains, the night before:**

"But that's…" Sasuke mumbled to himself. The little girl was hugging his legs tightly while constantly repeating the word "papa", over and over. He stared confused at the little girl. "Question. How old are you?" He asked. "Me? I'm six years old!" She said as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"...Then it's not possible." Sasuke said. "Huh? What do you mean papa?" She asked. "I've been on a long-term mission for nearly twelve years, you can't possibly be her. So tell me. Why did you say your name was Sarada Uchiha, my daughter's name?" He asked.

"I…" The little girl stuttered. "Well?" The large Uchiha stared at Sarada with terrifying eyes. "I'..." She said slowly backing away. "Who are you really?" Sasuke asked. She started crying. "I'm sorry but I've told you the truth! My name is Sarada Uchiha! My mom is Sakura Uchiha and my best friend is Boruto-baka!" She yelled desperately.

"If you're really her, then explain this," Sasuke said as he held up a weird red blob. (She still couldn't see clearly, and therefore that's what it looked like to her.)

Sarada pinched her eyes that were still in tears, but she couldn't see what it was. "I… I don't know what it is." She said. "These belong to her. I found just by the bottom of the mountain. So tell me. Where is she?" Sasuke asked.

Sarada could see his eyes started glowing red, but she couldn't make out why. She couldn't even speak anymore. She was so terrified. She curled into a little ball and started whining like a spoiled brat. "I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!" She said among her whining.

"I can't see... I lost my glasses. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" She said. The girl didn't dare to look up. She was too terrified of what the powerful adult was gonna do. She was expecting a hit at any second but was surprised when nothing happened.

"Look at me." The deep voice said. The little girl slowly lifted her head. "Those eyes…" He heard him say... "Those are not the eyes of a liar." He said. He bent down to be her height and placed his hand on her chin.

The little girl was still too terrified to do anything, so she just sat there, waiting for anything to happen. She heard him raffling with something, and shortly after she felt something being placed on her face.

"It's alright now. You can open your eyes. I won't harm you" The voice said. As she opened her eyes, the world suddenly became clear. "I..I can see.!" She exclaimed. "Sarada… it really is you." Sasuke said as he looked at the girl.

"Of course it is papa!" Sarada was so relieved. Her eyes were full of tears, but this time not of sadness or fear, but of joy. She looked at his face. "You have a pretty face papa." She exclaimed as she finally saw his face in full detail.

Sasuke looked surprised by her comment as he blushed lightly and then gave her a nice soft smile. He stood up again, waiting for her to do the same.

Sarada tried to follow, but as she stood up, she felt her legs getting weaker. "Sarada? your face is looking flushed. Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. "Papa…" The girl said weakly as her legs collapsed underneath her.

"Sarada!" In a flash, Sasuke was behind his daughter, catching her before she hit the ground. She was panting, and the sweat was streaming down her incredibly red forehead. "It must be the cold weather.."

Sasuke picked up the weak girl and was for once in his life happy for the emergency medical training Sakura had forced him to do. "It's...cold papa.," Sarada said in between heavy breaths.

Sasuke tucked the little girl even tighter into his jacket that she was already wearing. 'It's no use… even though she's tucked in, and right beside the fire she's still too cold…' Sasuke thought. 'And it's storming too much for me to make it back to the village…'

Sasuke sighed. "Papa...what are you…" The girl asked as she could barely keep her eyes open. Her dad removed the jacket she had borrowed, sat down right beside her and held her TIGHT, and then he tucked the jacket around them both again. "Don't worry. I'll keep you warm. Promise." He said as the little girl smiled. She could feel her consciousness slipping away.

'This isn't good… I can only do as much right now, but I need to head out as soon as it stops storming, or the fever will become a problem." He stared at his sleeping princess.

"Goodnight Sarada." He said, knowing she was the only one who would actually be sleeping. It was almost as if he could hear her say: "Night papa…", even though she was unconscious.

* * *

 **Hey, guuuuuys! It's been forever - has it not? Either way that's what it feels like .. Well aaaaaannyways, I really hope you like my fanfic. Our family's kinda busy moving at the moment so I humbly apologize for the long wait! *bows*. All suggestions are welcome, and I don't care how many times you comment. If you have an idea PLEASE SHARE IT! It's not that I don't have ideas, but I wanna make a lot of this fanfic based on YOUR ideas. So if you have the time, then please review. OH! And who here loves the new Boruto arc? MEE!**


	10. A reunion and childish behavior

"...ru…."

"...uto….."

"Na…To…"

"Naru…."

"NARUTO!"

The Hokage heard a familiar voice getting louder and louder, as his eyelids slowly opened. "Sakura?" He said weakly as he the vision of the pink haired kunoichi got clearer.

"You're damn right it's me! Can you hear me? You were about to pass out…." Naruto could feel his head throbbing, but even so, he stood up replying with a simple "I'm fine."

"It's been almost an entire day Naruto. You need to get some sleep." The kunoichi said.

"I believe I've already said I can't do that you know. Not until I see him"

Naruto stared emotionlessly into the ground.

The kunoichi sighed deeply before raising her fist and hitting him in the head, just like she used to back in the day.

"Idiot!" She yelled, the smoke still rising from his head. "What was that for Sakura!?" The Hokage cried.

"I come all the way here to bring you good news, and that's the kind of look I get?!"

"Good news? Tell me Sakura!" The Hokage stood up and walked over to his teammate. Hinata had stood up from her seat as well, meanwhile, Himawari was sound asleep.

"It seems that Boruto will regain consciousness very shortly. And his fever has dropped down to a normal temperature. His burns have started healing as well, so he should be good to go in a day or two." The medical ninja stated.

Naruto and Hinata felt a burden lift from their shoulders. "Thank goodness.." the Hyuuga sighed. Naruto smiled too. "Mama?" A weak voice was heard in the background. The adults turned around and saw Himawari with a huge bedhead and messy clothing.

"Alright… I suppose we'll head home, get cleaned up and get some food. You must be hungry too Naruto-Kun." Hinata said walking over to her tired daughter, who yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I wish I could, but I need to get back to work and-" Naruto stopped as he could see Sakura's dark aura awaken in the background. Just the look she was giving was already telling what she wanted to say: "NO-THE-HELL-YOU'RE-NOT"

"Alright alright. I'll come home after I finish up some things here!" He said frightened. Sakura looked pleased as she nodded, and waved the two girls goodbye. The Hokage turned around, about to go to the vending machine to buy a drink, when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...We need to talk." It was Sakura. Naruto didn't like the look she was giving. It was like she had just told someone somebody died. Naruto instantly went into serious Hokage mode. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"...Let's go to my office." The head medical ninja said. Naruto nodded quickly as he followed her into her office.

She closed the door behind her and turned to Naruto with a serious expression. "It's about Boruto…" She started. The burden on Naruto's shoulders returned. "What? I thought you said he would be fine? Is he okay?" Naruto asked as the worried father he was.

"Hold up with the questions already! I didn't get to finish explaining. Sure as he is now he'll be fine, and he'll wake up shortly… but…" "But what? Tell me Sakura!"

The kunoichi stared into the floor and closed her eyes before replying. "It's just… something seems… odd." Sakura said. "How odd?" Naruto asked confused. "He…. he shrank." She said.

"His body is 10, 2 cm smaller. "(For those of you who are confused how much that is… just google it.)

"You mean…. that the jutsu cast on him hasn't finished its effect yet?" Sakura nodded. "His chakra network didn't shrink though.. if this keeps going there's just gonna be too much chakra for his body to handle.. sure Boruto has always had a little more chakra than others, but only a jinjuriki or those of greater status would be able to handle that much chakra."

"Then that means…" Naruto said as his head slowly sunk deeper down. Sakura nodded. Naruto's facial expression turned angry. It was clear that he was frustrated. He punched the wall behind him, creating a small crater. He was shaking lightly.

"Naruto I-" Sakura was about to say something, but then she felt something familiar. Naruto obviously felt it too."That chakra… it can't be..Can it?" Sakura is.

"He's close…" Naruto commented. Sakura opened the door and sprinted down to the lobby, Naruto following closely.

"It can't be…. Sasuke…" Sakura said, seeing a familiar face standing in the entryway.

* * *

 **Boruto's POV:**

'Huh? Where am I?' He thought. It was dark. Really dark.

The little boy looked at his hands. 'Were they always this tiny? Oh, I can't remember.'

"Hello?" His voice echoed into the dark empty room. "A-anyone here?" He said, which also ended up echoed into infinity.

He gulped. Was his voice always this squeaky?

"Mom? Dad? Hima?" He asked nervously, as he started walking around. "Wh-where are you?" His voice kept sounding into the nothingness, and the little boy had never felt more alone in his life.

'What's this?' He thought as he saw something lying in the distance. 'It's shiny…' He started running towards the only noticeable object in whatever dark space he was in.

"This is…" He thought as he was close enough to see what it was. He picked the item up. "A headband? And it's for Konoha too…" He thought staring at the headband.

" **Very well observed little boy."** A deep voice said. Boruto was so startled by the sudden appearance that he fell over. "Wh-who are you?" He stumbled.

" **You mean you don't remember me? Well, I suppose you wouldn't…"** A man appeared in front of Boruto, but it was too dark to clearly see his face.

Little Boruto could feel his body shaking of fear. "Wha...What do you mean?" He asked with a shivering voice.

" **That doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I'm very close to reaching my goal. I. Will. Destroy. This. Village."** The voice said.

"I-I I won't let you!" The boy yelled.

" **..Pathetic… Keeping you in this dream is meaningless. We have nothing to talk about. Goodbye."**

"!. WAIT YOU..-YOU!" But too late. The man disappeared and the room began to light up.

Next thing the boy knew, he was waking up. A familiar white ceiling seeling met his eyes. "He had a headache, but it wasn't that bad. He decided to sit up. 'What happened?" He asked himself, as he recalled everything that happened in his dream.

'Dad! I need to go find dad!' The boy thought as he sat up. He was wearing the traditional light blue hospital gown, and he was plugged up to an IV stand. He could hear a heart rate monitor beeping in the background.

He flinched as he pulled out the IV plug and tried to stand up. He was still dizzy, but he managed. 'Why do I feel so short?' The boy thought as he headed towards the door.

'I have to...reach!' He thought standing on his tippy-toes while trying to pull down the door handle. 'Just a little..further!...' The little boy was having troubles. Normally all the doors were open, so he usually didn't have to deal with big obstacles like this.

'Yes!' He thought as he managed to pull down the door handle, which resulted in the door opening. "I dwid it wou know!" He yelled proud of himself.

'Whoa! What happened to my voice?' "Hwello? Bwy cwan't I talk?" 'Ahhh! This is so frustrating!'

The little boy shook his head and started running down the hallways. 'Daddy! I have to find Daddy!' He kept thinking to himself.

He was running around on bare feet, checking ward afterward. 'Why are hospitals so big!? They're so confusing! How does Aunt Sakura know her way around this maze!?' He was so confused. The little boy realized he was lost.

'Ok now… calm down… what does mommy always tell me to do if I'm lost? Right! Look for signs!' Boruto looked up at the walls and around the corners, finding nothing but signs with difficult words he couldn't read.

'This is getting nowhere! How am I supposed to know what "Emergency department", or  
"Cardiology" means!?'

'Ok ok… calm down. You'll be fine. You'll be fine…' He was starting to panic a little. He could feel the tears wanting to press their way out. Boruto didn't like being alone.

"Hey. What is a kid like you doing here?" The little boy felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and was greeted by a friendly female nurse."I-I'm nwot a lwitte kwid!" He said obviously trying to hold back the tears.

"Sure sure you're a big boy. Mind telling me what you're doing walking around alone in a place like this?" She asked looking closely at him. It was obvious that she was trying to remember, but she couldn't seem to remember just what.

"Whi….Whi'm looking fwor Daddy."

"Aha. Mind telling me who your dad is?" "Nawuto Wuzumaki." The boy said a little confused. "AHA! So You are the Hokage's kid… Boruto was it?" She asked as she smiled. the boy nodded.

"Cmon. I'll follow you back to your room-" "Nwo! I have two fwind Daddy!" He said stubbornly.

"Oh? And why's that? Do you not want to be alone" She looked confused at the boy, who looked determined to say something. "Nwo! Whi'm a bwig boy! I cwan bwe alone! I have sometwing whi need two twell him!"

"Oohhhhh? And what's that?" She asked with a cheeky smile. Boruto quickly covered his mouth with both hands, and replied persistently with a: "Swecret".

She sighed and took his hand, and despite his weird glance she kept dragging him in the opposite. "I'm sorry. But doctor Sakura has commanded that you rest. I hope you understand."

"Bwut!" "No buts!" She smiled at the boy, who gave an unreasonable childish frown back as he stuck his tongue out.

Before he knew it he was back in his room, and the nurse re-plugged the IV drip into his arm. "Stay here. I'll send someone in a sec." She said as she closed the door. "Hmph! How Wude!" The boy exclaimed as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes childishly.

He stared out through the big hospital window and stared at the village. Or the Hokage monument to be more precise. He had this strange feeling… Like something was off... Like something was about to happen, and he had the feeling he had forgotten something...

But he just couldn't recall. He laid down in an instant and pulled the sheet over his nose. He had an empty feeling inside his tummy… and he was sure it wasn't just because of the fact he hadn't eaten in almost two days.

It knocked on the door. The little boy sat up and stared curiously at the door. A familiar face popped in through the door opening. "Awnt Whanabi!" The brunette Hyuuga's head smiled at the boy. "How're you doing squirt?" She asked gently.

The boy smiled back. "Awnt Whanabi! Swometing weally weird happen." He said. "Oh? You know you can always tell me!" She said energetically. The boy nodded. He started telling his Aunt about his weird dream and the empty feeling he had inside of himself.

 **Naruto's POV:**

"Is that really you…. Sasuke...Kun?" Sakura's voice was both shocked and relieved. Sasuke was just like she remembered. He was looking at them with his "this is my every emotion" face, which was very neutral.

He was carrying something or more accurately, someone. "You two have a lot to explain." He stated as he walked towards the two of them. Sakura's motherly instincts instantly kicked in as she recognized the person he was carrying.

"Sarada!" She ran over and accepted the little girl from the taller male. "Oh god… her fever is even worse than Boruto's.." She said as she turned to her "doctor mode" and ran off with the girl into a treatment room, yelling orders at the people around.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes finally had time to meet. "Long time no see." The Hokage smiled. The other shinobi nodded in agreement. "I assume you're probably a little confused… guess I have a lot of explaining to do huh?"

Naruto already knew the answer from the look Sasuke was giving him. "Not here. Let's talk in my office." The Hokage commanded.

The two of them then headed towards the Hokage, but right as they were about to start talking, it knocked on the door. "Hokage-sama? It's me, Hanabi!" Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded before saying: "Come in!"

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, I'm just here to drop off our last mission report and-" She stopped as her eyes caught sight of another face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company." She said clearly disturbed by Sasuke's presence as she walked in and threw her paper into one of the many stacks that were all over the office.

"I understand that Boruto's in the hospital? Mind telling me what that's about?" She asked. "I suppose I could tell you. I was just about to tell Sasuke as well." Naruto stated. Naruto explained the entire situation to the two Jounin.

Neither seemed that surprised since it sounded so much like something Boruto would do, but both were shocked when Naruto told them the truth. "That's… Kinda hard to believe." Hanabi stared at Naruto with her professional look.

"Have you found any clues on how to undo the jutsu?" The Hokage shook his head in denial. "I see…" It knocked on the door. "Lord seventh?"

"Come in," Naruto commanded. A standard messenger shinobi stepped inside the room. "I have a message for you from the Hospital lord Hokage." The shinobi stated.

Naruto's eyes widened. He had almost forgotten. It had all happened so quickly… and now that Sasuke was back he just… Well, no time to cry over spilled milk. "Report." He ordered.

"Yes, sir! It seems that Boruto-sama has regained consciousness. The hospital would like for someone to show up and keep watch over him since he already managed to escape from his room once." He reported.

"That kid…. he never changes." Naruto smiled. "I'll do it," Hanabi commented. "Really? are you sure you're not to busy?" Naruto asked. She shook her head. "I have the rest of the day off anyway. I like nothing more than hanging out with that kid! He's always so enjoyable to be together with." She commented smiling.

Before Naruto could even answer the Jounin was already heading out the door. Naruto sighed happily and leaned back into his office chair. " She never changes either. She didn't even hear me out. Oh well." The Hokage smiled.

 **Hey guys. Umm... been a while huh? I'm really sorry. :b. I had a writer's block, and I have strong pains in my knees. I haven't really been writing for a while, but I don't want to let you guys down! I'll give you the 12 chapters I promised, cause I always keep my promises. I hope you're doing okay? Ehmmm... Like I said I'm sorry for not updating. (Please forgive me?), I'll try to release the next chapter quicker. If I get 1 more review I'll continue for sure! Your guys' reviews help out a lot! (So please keep them coming :) I'll see you again in hopefully not to late.**


	11. Tradgedy strikes

**(WARNING: This and the following chapter contains a tiny bit of nasty stuff."**

"That's what he told me." Hanabi stated. "It sounds unreal, but could this have anything to do with the jutsu that was cast on him? Or is there actually someone doing this to him?" She asked. Hanabi had just told Naruto everything that Boruto had said.

"It doesn't make any sense…but Boruto was always an honest kid, so what he says must be true..." Naruto sighed. Her and Hanabi were standing in his office.

It was midnight and Sasuke had yet to return since Naruto told him the news about Boruto and Sarada.

He could sense his chakra closeby though, so he presumed he was somewhere close by. "What should we do? Boruto was released from the hospital and he's at home with One-sama right now."

Naruto nodded understandingly. "I understand. Thank you for checking up on him Hanabi." "Sure. Call me any time." She stated, heading out the door.

Naruto sighed. He was once again alone in his office late at night, though this time with a huge mystery on his hands.

'Is someone really threatening the peace of this village? But why make a move now when Konoha's two strongest shinobi are here?'

"Shikamaru." He called, the Nara entering the room a second later.

"You called?" Shikamaru said tiredly. "Tighten up security around the village." Naruto was writing reports down on his computer, not looking Shikamaru in the eyes while talking.

"Sure thing, but why?" Shikamaru gave Naruto a questioning look. "I'm not a hundred percent sure yet, but we may have a new opponent at our hands."

"Alright, I understand. Fill me out on the details later, though." Naruto nodded in reply as Shikamaru went out the door to command extra security patrols in the village and around the gates and walls.

Naruto had a bad feeling in his stomach. And no - it was not just because Kurama was uneasy about this whole mess too. He just had the feeling something big was gonna happen. And soon.

Naruto entered his mindscape to discuss things thoroughly with Kurama - who was the smartest of the two of them.

 **Meanwhile in the Konoha hospital:**

'Why her?' The pink haired medical expert stared depressed at the hospital bed, where her one and only child was currently laying.

"I can't believe it really got to this… I'm such a bad mother…." Sakura stared at the little sleeping angel.

She was currently unconscious, which normally wouldn't be THAT bad if it wasn't for the fact she wouldn't know when she would wake up again.

"You really went to far this time honey… look at you. You're in a coma now. You're gonna make mommy worry a lot like this…" Sakura said, tearing up slightly, even though she was unsure if Sarada could hear her.

She went over to her bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "She's so precious…" Sakura whispered to herself.

She could feel more tears pressing their way out, as she eventually sank down completely onto the floor. "God I'm useless…" Sakura sobbed.

(Authors note: Don't get me wrong. I'm not one of those people who constantly blame Sakura for being useless. She's actually saved the day a lot and has and will forever remain one of my favorite characters from the show. These words are just fitting for this current scene. That's all.)

Her sobbing eventually stopped, but she didn't care to lift her head or her body from the bed and floor.

". _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_.."

".. _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep"_

Sounded the heart rate monitor in the background.

 **(You don't have to read this next part:)**

 **(All my love and greatest prayers to those people who have ever seen a loved one like this. Having lost my mom myself I know it can get tough! But don't worry. It's extremely painful, but it gets better! Ok just wanted to get that off my chest! On with the story:)**

Suddenly she felt an oh-so-familiar hand touch on her back. She rose her head. A deep voice stated: "So her condition's bad then?"

Sakura stood up on her feet but didn't turn around. "Sasuke-kun… Her temperature's too high. She slipped into a coma, and I don't know when she'll wake up. I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. Sakura looked like she was about to cry again.

But then something unexpected happened. Really. It was the last thing Sakura would ever think would happen in that situation. But it did.

Sasuke pulled her close to him and embraced her in a surprisingly tight hug, considering he only had one arm. He was quite a bit taller than Sakura, causing her face to be planted nicely into his chest.

After getting over the shock, Saura gladly accepted and hugged the large male back. After standing there for a couple og heavenly minutes that felt like seconds, he let go.

They looked each other in the eyes, Sasuke wearing his usual disinterested face, meanwhile Sakura was blushing. She put a hand on her cheek. "Sa..Sasuke-kun.." She uttered.

He walked over to Sarada and grabbed her tiny hand with his only. He sighed sadly as Sakura soon joined him. The two embraced each other once again and continued comforting each other for a while. (Even though it was mostly Sasuke warming Sakura.)

 **At the Hokage's mansion:**

The little five-year-old boy was tossing and turning. It was past midnight, and he had just spent the last two days in the hospital, but he couldn't sleep.

The light in the hallway was still on, as he had requested. He didn't like sleeping in complete darkness.

He sat up, throwing the bedsheets of his bed. He had just woken up from a nightmare. He was sweating.

"Stupid man…" He mumbled quietly. That stupid guy kept popping into his head, giving him bad dreams.

Boruto didn't want to think about it. He looked out through the window and sighed childishly. He suddenly heard a creek coming from the outside. Quickly he slipped completely under his bedsheets again, just as any other kid would've done if they heard something disturbing.

The noise got louder. He started shivering a little. He laid still for a minute or two. When he didn't hear the voice again, he slowly removed his blanket from his eyes.

Right in front of him, he saw something… Something at least three times the size of himself. It was a man. _THE_ man. Lightning struck in the background and it stormed raining.

Boruto screamed. High. The scream was heard loud and clear downstairs. Hinata literally flew out of bed, came storming into the room and turned the lights on in a flash. She gave a sigh of relief as she saw her son sitting on his bed.

He looked frightened. But he was okay. "Boruto honey? What's wrong?" She asked as she went over to the little boy.

"H-he….w-was h-here m-mom…" He said tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Who was?" Hinata asked stroking his hair gently. "The-the e-evil m-man." He stuttered as he clutched tightly onto his mom.

"There there… Shhh..shh… it'll be okay…" She said as he started whining while hugging her tightly.

Boruto finally stopped whining after a couple of minutes, but he still didn't let go. He looked like he wasn't gonna for a long time.

Hinata smiled. She missed precious moments like these with her baby Boruto. Loid noises of furniture tipping over and lots of footsteps were heard downstairs, as well as the voice of Boruto's younger sister. Himawari.

She screamed. Hinata shot up AGAIN and headed towards the door. "Stay here Boruto." She commanded after kissing him on the forehead. Boruto didn't dare do anything but nod. His mom went downstairs.

His mother's voice sounded loud a couple seconds after. "Eight trigrams air palm!" He heard her say. This could only mean one thing. There was someone or something in their house that shouldn't be.

The sound of stuff breaking and screaming got louder and louder. But suddenly it stopped. Completely. There was dead silent.

Boruto didn't want to move. But his feet moved on his own and he REALLY slowly made his way towards the stairs. "Mom?" He asked as quiet as he could.

His heart stopped as he peeked around the corner. "Mama! Mama! MAMA!" Himawari was shaking their mom wildly. She was lying on the floor in a huge pile of rubble. She was surrounded by a group of men who were heavily armed.

Boruto gagged as he saw a red substance spread from her body and slowly onto the floor. "MAMA!" He yelled. But he didn't move. He caught the guys' attention "Oh… there's another brat." One of them exclaimed.

"Should we kill him?" "Master just told us to go here and cause chaos… Eh, who says we can't have a little _fun_ while we're at it." They smiled and turned their attention towards Boruto.

Himawari jumped in front of him. Her legs were shaking, but she had her byakugan activated. "No! You can't hurt Onii-chan!" She called.

"He's your Onii-chan?" One exclaimed. "But she looks so much older than him…" Another one said." This is so messed up." Yet another guy said. "Ahhhh I'm confused!" The last one of them said shaking his head.

"What does it matter, let's cut them down!" Himawari sweatdropped. "You hurt mama! You monsters!" Himawari tried to sound fearless, but she was clearly afraid.

They walked closer and closer. One of them raised his katana. Right as he was about to slash Himawari a voice called out from behind them. "No...don't hurt them…" It was Hinata.

"Mom!" Boruto and Himawari smiled of happiness. She was alive. She shakingly stood up. She coughed up blood, which instantly worried the two kids again.

"Oh? Still alive are we?" "You Hyuga's are so stubborn." The group made their way over to the severely injured Hinata. "Mama!" Himawari screamed as she was about to run over and help her.

"Himawari don't!" Hinata said coughing up more blood. Himawari froze on the spot. "I'm a shinobi, *cough*, a mother, *cough*, and the Hokage's wife! I can take care of these guys! Go to daddy! *Cough, cough, cough, cough* now!" She commanded. "But mama! We can-" "GO!"

Hinata yelled. Tears dropped down both the children's cheeks.

Himawari was the first to react. She bit her lip and ran the other way, taking her brother by the hand, and sprinting out the house.

"Hima-chan! What about mom!?" Boruto voice cracked as he desperately yelled at his sister. "Mama will be fine! She's strong!" Himawari said crying. It was still raining and it was late in the evening.

The ground was muddy, and the two kids were running around barefoot as they were still in their pajamas. They had gotten about 50 meters away from the house when they heard a loud explosion.

Horrified they turned around, only to see their house in shambles, going up in flames. They stared. And stared. Tears pressed their way out.

"MAMA!" Himawari SCREAMED as she saw her mothers bloody body going up in flames.

 _ **Hehe… I'm so evil leaving you on a cliffhanger like this MAUAUAUAUA. Don't worry. I plan to publish the final chapter soon. I PROMISE! Well anyways, at the end of this book I will give shout-outs to the people who helped me by reviewing! So if you want your name you better start working fast! Oh yeah! I have also started working as a beta reader, so if you're interested, let me know. Well anyways, peace out! (New chapter will be out at 15 reviews or in 3 weeks. Whichever comes first :3)**_


	12. Waking from a nightmare

**Again: WARNING this chapter contains a little bit of nasty stuff. (Gore, blood, fighting etc.)**

" **MAMA!" Himawari SCREAMED as she saw her mother's bloody body going up in flames...**

Absolutely horrified, Boruto stared at the site. His mom… was… dead. Himawari kept screaming, but it appeared that the explosion had taken care of the intruders as well.

 _Little Boruto and Himawari were running around the garden playing ninja. They were all over the place._

 _The treehouse, the flowerbed, the open field, the small forest, you name it. Their dad was "trying everything he could" to catch the two "shinobi", while Hinata was watching happily from a distance._

 _Suddenly, Boruto, who was running in front, tripped, causing Himawari to trip as well._

 _Both kids started whining shortly after, both parents speeding up and rushing over to their crying children._

 _Boruto had scratched his right knee, as well as both hands, meanwhile, Himawari had accidentally twisted her ankle._

 _Naruto picked up the whining Himawari, meanwhile, Hinata had carried Boruto, who was also crying._

" _You know what sweetie? We shinobi are tough. We don't go down easily, so I know you'll be alright. After all, you're a tough shinobi, are you not?" Hinata said, with her sweet motherly eyes._

 _After that Boruto didn't feel the urge to cry anymore. He also did his best not to show any signs of weakness while getting his wounds desensitized._

 _Himawari was on the kitchen counter with an ice pack on her ankle. Her eyes were still watery. From that day forward he had made it his goal to be a tough shinobi, who could not only protect his mom but his sister and dad too!_

 _..._

Boruto couldn't hear anything. The world around him was spinning and blurry. He knew tears were running down his cheeks, but he hadn't processed what had just happened himself just yet. Himawari looked hysterical as if she wanted to jump into the flames and save their beloved Kaa-chan.

But deep down… she knew it was over for Hinata Hyuuga. And so did Boruto.

Another explosion was seen in the distance, and then another and another. It quickly became clear what was happening.

Himawari, being the most "mature" of them, quickly grabbed Boruto's hand, and started running. Running, running, and more running.

She was still screaming while waterfalls were running down her eyes, but she was running amazingly fast.

Boruto almost couldn't keep up. "Hima! I can't kweep up!" The little blond yelled. Himawari looked like she wiped her tears away a moment after.

Hima-survival-instincts on.

"Sorry, Boru-nii. You'll have to keep up a little longer!" She yelled, obviously trying to hide her sadness.

 **Himawari POV:**

She hated it, she hated it, SHE HATED IT! Having to run, when all she wanted to do was to collapse, curl into a ball and sob, for who knows how long.

Her mama… her best friend, her sensei, her role model, her angel…. Himawari's heart begged. Begged her to stop, it hurt.

She finally understood what her parents had been talking about when they said:

" _With being a shinobi comes a lot of responsibilities. You will, however, be considered a fully-capable child, and we will, therefore, entrust you with the will of fire."_

" _But you will have to be prepared. You may face situations where you'll have to make important choices, or where you'll be forced to give up. Sometimes you'll not have any choice, and then you'll see the dark side of inheriting the will of fire."_

Himawari had heard her parents say this to Boruto the day he graduated. She had been wondering what they had meant, but now she finally understood.

This was the dark side of the shinobi world. Death.

And what mattered right now was protecting her brother. Therefore, she ran. They had to get somewhere safe. Maybe to daddy, but from what she could see, the bath was blocked from collapsed buildings, and it was too risky considering there could be placed bombs anywhere.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Their old hideout! They had just stumbled upon it one day when playing in the forest, and they had been so well hidden that almost the whole village had been looking for them when they returned the following evening.

"Hima! I can't kweep up!" Her brother yelled from behind.

"Sorry, Boru-nii! You'll have to keep up a little longer!" She yelled back at him. They were close now.

She ran into the forest, well aware that the ground would be extremely muddy from all the rain pouring down. Himawari wiped her eyes one last time, before turning ultra serious. Now was not the time to mourn.

Himawari was well aware that her daddy and mommy had kept on fighting in the 4th great ninja war when her uncle Neji died. That was a story she knew well. She had always been curious to know more about her uncle that she never met.

Boruto and Himawari were still in their pajamas, as they had been woken up in the middle of the night.

They were nearing their destination in the forest. Himawari felt as if something was wrong… Her instincts kicked in, as she channeled chakra to her eyes, activating her Byakugan.

And true enough. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. There were enemies around them. Himawari counted quickly without anyone noticing her. 7 in total.

Crap. They were surrounded. A second later, one of them jumped down in front of them, blocking their path. Himawari immediately stopped, shocking Boruto who bumped into her. He was incredibly out of breath, but Himawari stood prepared in her sparring position her mother had taught her. Mother.

Trying not to think about it, she noticed how all of the other guys started coming out from their hiding places. 1, 2, 3, 5, 6… wait. Only 6? One was still hiding. Boruto looked to be terrified. He clutched tightly onto Himawari. He was shaking, she estimated.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of them asked.

"Looks to be the Hokage's brats." Another commented.

"Huh? I thought they were supposed to be killed with that suicide bomb we prepared earlier." A third said.

"Guess they managed to escape. Never mind that. This one looks to have special eyes too." A man said staring Himawari directly in the eyes. She clutched her teeth.

Those bastards and stolen her mothers' eyes.

His eyes fell upon the shaking Boruto. "That one looks… surprisingly useless. Eh, you never know." He said getting into battle stance. Himawari sweatdropped. This wasn't looking too good…

 **Naruto POV:**

Naruto was still inside his mindscape, discussing things through with Kurama. They both stopped simultaneously.

"You feel that?" Naruto asked. "Yes. That chakra level is impressive." Kurama commented.

They nodded to each other as Naruto left the sewer-like mindscape to see what was going on outside.

Right as his eyes opened, he could hear all the sound coming from the outside world. Explosions, screaming, fighting. What was this?

He stood up quicker than the 4th Hokage and looked out at the village. He was shocked at what he saw.

The buildings in the village were in shambles, countless shinobi could bee seen running around securing the civilians. Smoke arose from several spots, probably from fire or explosion.

Shikamaru burst in through the door. "Lord seventh! The village is under attack!" He yelled.

"I can see that!" Naruto snapped back at him. He suppressed his anger the best his countless years of battles had taught him too.

"What are we dealing with?" He asked in his serious Hokage mode.

"We don't know. No enemies have been spotted yet, but as you can see someone's clearly attacking. There are already too many injured people for the hospital to handle!" He commented.

Naruto prepared to cast out orders as five ANBU guards appeared in the room.

"Prioritize the civilians! Have them all evacuate immediately! Get Kakashi sensei, and basically anybody who would be of help to help!" Two ANBU guards dispatched.

"Call Granny-Tsunade and have her help out Sakura in the hospital!" Another one immediately left.

"Call Sasuke here immediately, and keep a lookout for what or whoever is attacking!"

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" The last commented as they dispatched. Naruto walked towards the door, grabbing his Hokage robe on the way.

Another ANBU guard appeared before him. "Lord Hokage." He said crouching down.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. It was clear that he was eager to get out there and fight.

"We have a crucial report." He said. Naruto looked at him in a way that would make him understand that he would have to spit it out now.

"As you can see, several buildings in the village have been attacked, and destroyed by bombs." He started. Naruto nodded.

"No ANBU guards in the Hokage mansion have been responsive, so I went to check up on it myself. It would appear that the mansion was also attacked. Naruto flinched. '..What?'

"And…" The ANBU stopped. "Miss Hinata… unfortunately didn't make it out in time. Her body was burnt to a crisp." He stated.

Naruto felt the world shatter to pieces. Hinata, his classmate, his childhood friend, secret admirer, tough shinobi, lover and at last - wife… was… dead? No…. that couldn't be right.. she was one of the toughest shinobi he knew.

Naruto had learned to suppress tears by now, but he couldn't stop his voice from cracking.

"Lord Hokage I-"What about Boruto and Himawari?" Shikamaru was about to say but was interrupted Naruto, who looked like he was ready for an emotional breakdown.

"They were nowhere to be found. We assume that Lady Hinata was protecting them, and gave them an opening to escape while offering her own life in the process. Several other corpses were found in the rubble, assembly from a group of rogue ninja." The ANBU stated.

Naruto put the pieces together in his head. 'You truly were too kind for your own good Hinata…' He thought, smiling lightly. the tears were getting harder to hold in.

'Don't worry. I'm NOT going to let you down.' Naruto thought storming towards the door.

"Where are you going!?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm helping out my village! That is my duty as Hokage!" Naruto yelled.

"But we need you here to keep control over everything- You do that! You're a much better strategist than me anyway!" Naruto interrupted as he faster than the human eye could process, turned nine-tails-mode and ran down towards the battlefield that was once known as Konohagakure.

'Hinata…' Naruto thought as a tear finally found it's way out.

" **Not now brat. Crying is for later. Focus on what's important now."** Kurama commented. Naruto knew he was right. He nodded before he was stopped by somebody.

He could feel his anger boiling inside of him. "So you're the one who did this…" He said staring at what was presumebly the enemy. He could feel himself twitching. He. Was. Gonna. Pay.

 **Sakura POV:**

She was still standing inside the hospital room, her beloved Sasuke holding her close. They had shared the last half hour together, just chatting, hugging, and comforting each other.

"Sasuke I-" Sakura was about to say after the minutes of silence that had just occurred. They both felt it. At the exact same time.

"That chakra... it's massive." Sakura commented. Sasuke nodded. Kissing her goodbye before sprinting out the door, Sasuke left in a hurry.

Explosions were heard in the background. Sakura knew what that meant. Instant flashbacks of Pein/Pain's (IDK HOW TO SPELL IT) attack instantly flooded her mind. She kissed Sarada on the forehead before grabbing her gloves.

She walked towards the entrance, and yep, the village was clearly under attack. Injured people were already coming left and right. Sakura snapped into emergency-mode and instantly started giving out orders.

"Divide the people into groups! Make sure the most severely injured get treatment first! Everyone please if you can walk move out of the way or get to the safehouse! Go get all the extra medical equipment and blankets! We have to prepare extra beds!"

"Yes, ma'am!" All the medical ninja started doing as they were told as Sakura got to work. This was gonna be one hell of an afternoon.

After treating multiple patients, Sakura was starting to sweat as the crowd only got bigger, and bigger and bigger!

Still yelling orders left and right, Sakura was starting to stress out more than she usually did. (She's a medical ninja. what else could you expect?)

Luckily, it seemed as Naruto had ordered the medical ninjas on break to go to the hospital to provide assistance. More medical ninja came to help out, which made Sakura more focused.

"Get me a medical bag, a pair of gloves and a dose of amlodipine right now!" An all to familiar voice yelled.

Sakura turned to see her old mentor giving out commands while treating a kid whose body had been almost completely crushed.

"Yes, Lasy Tsunade!" The medical ninja around her started doing as they were told.

"M'lady!" Sakura exclaimed happiliy. Now she wasn't all alone anymore. "Sakura! Focus!" Tsunade ordered.

Sakura instantly got back to work. The chaos continued on for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, she spotted something odd… a little blonde boy. He was sticking out like a sore thumb, but he looked extremely terrified.

Sakura, having just finished up with another patient, decided to rush over to him.

"Boruto!" She yelled. The little boy's attention gazed upon her. He looked so horrified. 'What happened to him?' Sakura inspected him, declaring that the bruises he was covered with were all minor, and nothing serious.

"Why are you alone?" She asked.

"Want Sakura! I-I was so scawed! Dere was dis man dat woke me up in the mwiddle of de night, and den mwom came to check on me, and she said it was gonna be alwight, and den these guys came into wour house, and then mwom got hurt, and Himawari was so scawed, but mwom told us to wun away so we wan, bwut den de house expwoded and then mwom… then mwom.." Boruto said.

His eyes were waterfalls, and his nose was dripping with snot. His eyes were extremely red, he had clearly been crying a lot.

"Hold on! You don't mean to say that Hinata…." Sakura asked. The boy could only nod before whining even more.

'Hinata…' Sakura thought.

Boruto started talking again. "Bwut den Hima took my hand and den we wan. Wi was so confused, and den swuddenlwy dese guys cwame out and den…" Boruto couldn't continue his story. He hugged his aunt, snot and everything getting on her clothes.

She innerly mourned as she rubbed the little guy's head. She knew she didn't have time for this, even though she wished she could just sit and comfort him the rest of the night.

He ended up crying himself to sleep, and Sakura laid him on the couch that was placed in Sarada's room.

Sakura continued to boss around in all the chaos, even though she felt broken. Hinata was dead…

 **Himawari's POV a couple minutes ago:**

The men surrounded the both of them. Himawari knew she was in a tight spot.

"Boru-nii. You have to get out of here." She said exactly so quiet she knew he was the only one who heard her.

"Nwo!" He said stubbornly. His eyes were still wet from the tears earlier.

"You have to! I can't let you dire too!" She said.

A man came at them.

Himawari quickly pushed herself and Boruto out of the way. "You have to!" She yelled, fighting off a couple of the other men.

Boruto was paralized. Should he listen to his sister and leave her behind or stay? It was almost killing him.

Boruto didn't have as sharp instincts as his dad, and therefore didn't notice the bad guy sneaking up behind him. He was looking like he was ready to kill. Himawari noticed.

"Boru-Nii!" She yelled pushing the guys out of her way with an air fist and jumping in front of him as the guy was about to strike.

Boruto watching and horror as the guy chopped down at his sister. She managed to jump away in time to escape with her life. Her fingers weren't a lucky though…

Her little finger had gotten cut off and was now laying on the ground like a dead worm. Himawari screamed out in pain and bit her lip before correcting Boruto's hair with a very forced smile.

"Boru-nii. You have to get out of here- ARGH - Please? -AGGH- For Hima? ARH-" Himawari said in between cries as she still smiled looking at him. She had already started healing herself the best she could, but it was clear that it was extremely painful.

Boruto could only watch in awe. He was so speechless that he didn't even sob when the tears streamed down his cheeks.

Then ever so slowly, he nodded. Himawari's smile grew wider as she stood up. Biding her lower lip in pain, she stood ready for battle again.

"I'm a shinobi! I don't give up! I'll take you on- " She said with an extremely painful expression. Boruto hated watching her suffer.

All the men came for her at once, and right as they were close enough, Himawari screamed:

"RUN!" As she looked at him in a serious tone, staring directly at him with her Byakugan. It reminded Boruto of how their mom used to be. Screaming, he tucked his tail and ran the other way.

The waterfalls opened up again, as he could feel regret, but he fought it and kept going.

He looked back one last time, to see his sister smiling, as the katana was right above her head.

Boruto looked away in the last seconds, but he could hear the sound of bones and organs being crushed so he already knew what had happened.

And so he ran. As if it was the last thing he would ever do, which it could eventually be. Screaming out Boruto ran into the rubbles that used to be his village.

(The rest is history.)

 **Boruto's POV:**

He woke up in an unfamiliar room, but he saw a familiar face lying in what appeared to be a hospital bed. It was the middle of the night, but it was still thunderstorming.

The village was lit up by flames, and the sound of people screaming, begging, explosions, weapons crossing paths, bones being crushed and fire burning was heard.

'So this is what war is like…' Boruto thought.

There were marks on his face from where all the tears had fallen. His eyes were extremely puffy, he had a headache, and a twisted ankle, but he didn't care.

He looked out through the windows. The Hokage mountain was completely destroyed, the faces of the 1st, 4th, and 6th missing completely.

Boruto wondered how his life had gotten to this point.

He walked up to Sarada, and with a little struggling, made his way on top of her bed.

"Sawada? Hey, Sawada? Wake wup!" He said shaking her lightly. No response.

The heart rate monitor was beeping in the background. Beep, beep, beep, beep, just like that time he had been in the hospital.

He sat there for a while not knowing what to do or think. Then the sadness hit him and he burst into tears again.

"Mwom… Hima…" He said in between sobs.

He just laid there for a while, letting all his sadness out. It was so unbelievably painful he didn't want to think about it, but it was the first thing that popped up whenever he closed his eyes, so it was impossible to get rid of.

He grabbed Sarada's hand and squeezed it tight. At least she was still alive.

'I wish… this would all just be over now…' He thought to himself as he squeezed her hand even tighter.

Suddenly he heard something. "Bo….bowuto?" A voice said. Boruto looked up and saw Sarada with her eyes barely open. She looked drowsy and confused.

He hugged her tightly and smiled. "You're woah-kay!" He rubbed her cheeck against his own, and she looked very confused.

Then suddenly another explosion was heard in the background. Sarada looked scared.

"What was that?" (Sarada is sentnifically better at pronouncing words than Boruto.)

"De village is wunder attack." He said trying to sound as serious as possible. Sarada quickly got up from the bed and looked out the window.

Her eyes turned to a horrified expression, as she saw all the bodies that were either crushed, burned or cut to death. She gagged.

"Where is Lord Hokage?" She asked. Boruto then realized something. He hadn't seen his dad at all in this mess. _He_ could've saved his mom. _He_ could've saved Hima.

He looked into the ground and didn't answer her. He could feel the tears wanting to press their way out, but he managed to keep them in.

Out of nowhere, a WAY to loud crash sounded and the ground started shaking.

"What was that!?" Sarada exclaimed shocked, as she grabbed Boruto's hand. She was afraid.

Screams were heard coming from the downstairs building, and suddenly it was clear what was happening. The hospital was being attacked. Sarada looked too startled too move, but Boruto knew what they had to do.

He grabbed her hand before opening the window. "Let's gwo." He said. She nodded slowly at him.

They crawled out the window, and onto the bomb-infested streets. Loud explosions were coming left and right. Sarada held her free hand over her right ear, as they rushed past all the dead bodies.

They quickly learned to keep their eyes forward and not look at their surroundings, as all they would get out of that was seeing their fellow villagers' ripped, burned, crushed or exploded bodies. They both had to stop to throw up a couple times.

Boruto was still covered in scratches from before, and Sarada was getting them as they ran. The ground was incredibly bumpy, and for two kids with bare feet, that caused them to trip at least 10 times.

Everything was going pretty okay. They just had to make it to the safehouse on outskirts of the village. Boruto noticed how they passed by several corpses of people he knew.

His aunt Ino, crushed. His best friends mom, Temari, her arm was sticking out from a pile of rubble, Choji was butchered to pieces, and so on.

It hurt every single time, but he knew he had to keep running, or they would just end up like them.

The building they were running past suddenly exploded, causing the rubble to come crashing down towards their heads.

"SAWADA!" Boruto yelled as he stood in front of her, and the stones came crashing down.

….

….

….

….

….

He was beyond surprised to still be alive. He probably had a broken rib, or 5, he could tell the bones in his arm were all shattered, he could feel blood dripping down his forehead, probably meaning his head was injured as well.

He managed to dig his way up from the pile of rubble, but damn. It hurt. Thinking of a way to distract himself from the pain, he decided to look for Sarada.

She was buried under a thin layer of stone, but at least she looked to be in better condition that Boruto.

Her shoulder appered to be dislocated, she had a deep cut in her arm, and her thigh bone looked to be broken, and she had a concussion. Other than that it was just a bunch of cuts or scrapes.

From what Boruto could understand, his head had a very deep cut down the side, which was also the cause he couldn't see out his left eye.

After supporting each other for a good 15 minutes or so, they made it to the outskirts of the village.

Boruto looked out over the village from the cliff they were currently standing on. The raining stopped.

Sarada was standing besides him, and they both glared miserablely over the village. It was horrifying.

The village - no. You couldn't even call that a village anymore, the battlefield was in horrible condition.

Boruto could see was appeared to be a giant glowing nine-tailed fox, as well as a big purple man a couple hundred meters away from the village.

He was wondering if that was his dad. He didn't care much anymore. So much had happened. And suddenly, out of nowhere, they both broke down.

Pain and suffering, it all came out. They hugged each other for minutes, who know it might as well have been hours.

After letting it all go, they let go of each other and laid down surrendering on the ground. They looked at each other with dead eyes.

The muddy ground was… kind of comfortable. "Sarada… I'm so sorry." Boruto said in his twelve-year-old voice.

Sarada looked a little surprised before answering. "It's okay… I forgave you a long time ago." She said in HER twelve-year-old voice.

Boruto could see her eyes slowly closing. "No Sarada! Don't leave me too!" He sobbed. He was too exhausted to raise his head. Or his arm, or literally anything.

"I'm sorry Boruto-baka… it seems… you were the toughest one of us… after all." She said closing her eyes.

"Sarada…" He said crying...

 _4-year-old Sarada and Boruto are running around on the hidden leaf playground._

" _Hehe! Seweiouswy? Can't wou even bwuild a sandcaswle?" Sarada taunted._

 _She herself, hed made one hell of a masterpiece, while Boruto's caste was just a pile of sand._

" _Shut wup!" Boruto said getting up and running after the little girl. She giggled. They ran towards the carousel._

" _Let's swee who last the longest!" Sarada commented._

" _Woure on!" He commented._

 _After 156 spins Sarada was declared the victor._

 _Boruto was so dizzy he couldn't stand._

" _Whi win!" She said smiling._

" _Cheatwer!" Boruto yelled after regaining his balance._

" _Woah yeah? Den chwallenge mwe to someting new! Wi'll beat wuo at everwiting!" She said as she smiled._

 _They had spent the rest of the afternoon competing._

 _Sarada had won every. single. game they had played, and was, therefore, against Boruto's will, declared the toughest shinobi._

Boruto could feel his eyes tearing up. "SARADA! WE PROMISED WE WOULD ALWAYS STICK TOGETHER WHEN WE WERE LITTLE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER!? COME ON! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER! SARADA!"

Sarada's eyes didn't open. Boruto could fee lhe was on the verge of snapping.

His mom… his little sister, his friends, his family, and now this… He couldn't take it anymore.

" **I'm glad to see that you're enjoying yourself."** A deep, familiar voice stated. Boruto recognised it as the man with the mask.

"You…. you're the one who did this…" Boruto said. He tried to sound angry, but he just couldn't. He couldn't move an inch. He could feel he was on the verge of death too.

"Wait… wasn't my dad and uncle Sasuke fighting you?" He asked. He had enough energy to look up. He looked like a mess.

"Ah, you mean those two? They sure were annoying as heck, but I finally managed to shake those rats off of me." He said.

Boruto's eyes widened. He had officially lost everything. He knew he was probably about to be killed but he didn't care…

The world around him went black, and he was transported into his headspace.

The images of what used to be, team 7, his friends, his family, his stupid, stupid, stupid dad, and the village came to him all at once.

Then the picture of his mother's bloody body popped up. Boruto wanted to close his eyes. He didn't want to look. But he couldn't. He officially couldn't move anymore.

Next came Himawari. How she smiled before he had just run like an idiot. Her death replayed inside his mind over and again. Except for this time, he saw her get cut in half.

He felt like he was going insane, watching his little sunflower die. Over, and over, and over.

Then a bunch of flash pictures of everyone in the village came to mind, and at last, he could see Sarada's idiotic smile as she closed her eyes for good.

And then there was nothing. This felt unreal. He was supposed to live a normal genin life. Graduate from the academy, and prove to be the greatest shinobi ever. But no. That stupid, stupid scroll just had to-.

Oh right. That's how it all started. He was such an idiot. Boruto could feel the last of his tears dwell away.

'Is this really how it ends?' Boruto thought as he could feel himself returning to the real world.

The man with the mask looked like he had just finished explaining something, but Boruto hadn't heard it at all.

'No… I'm Boruto Uzumaki! The greatest ninja in history, I still have so much I need to do!' A new strength suddenly awoke inside Boruto, who stood up, the masked man looked quite surprised.

"I can't accept a fate like this! It can't be real! It just can't! So you idiot…. GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY!"

He said slapping both his hands together.

"KAIIIIIIII!" He screamed as a MASSIVE chakra wave emerged from his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed (Super Saiyan style -)

"IT WILL NEVER WORK! I WILL FOREVER BE WITH YOU BORUTO UZUMAKI! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR FATE-" The masked man said, but Boruto's chakra levels kept increasing and increasing.

"I AM NOT DONE! **KAI**!" He screamed as darkness emerged around him again.

…

….

….

' _Am I…. dead?' The blonde thought._

' _No… I think... I think I can open my eyes.' He thought trying to do just that._

He slowly… but surely opened his eyes. He had never expected to see what he did.

' _A ceiling….. MY ceiling.'_ He thought as he recognized the room he was in as his own.

'But how..?... I thought.' He remembered what happened. 'Is this the real world, or…' He thought.

He realized he was holding something in his hands. He looked at it. A scroll.

'Wait…. not just any scroll... That's the scroll that started this entire mess, to begin with!' Boruto thought. He took a closer look. It was broken.

Not as in broken broken, but it was blank.

'Then that must mean…' He thought as he shot up from bed. The sun was shining brightly through his window.

He looked out. Everything looked… normal… amazed, he sprinted over to his mirror to get a closer look at himself. He was a twelve-year-old boy.

Boruto almost cried tears of joy. He had never been more relieved before. then something popped into his head.

'Mom...dad... Hima!' Boruto had never been more nervous before. The door shot open and he RAN down the stairs into the big open area which existed of both kitchen, living room and dining area.

Stunned, he stared.

His mom….. walking in the kitchen cooking breakfast as nothing had ever happened.

His sister…. on the floor playing with dolls like the little girl that she was.

His dad… sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

Hinata looked up from her cooking and saw her son standing in the hallway. He looked wrong. His eyes were wrong. They looked like those of a tormented shinobi, not like her 12-year-old boy's.

"Boruto?" She asked. Naruto and Himawari looked up from whatever they were doing and looked at him like Hinata just had.

Boruto didn't know what to say. Hinata untied her apron and went over to him, as she could see he was on the verge of tears.

Naruto did the same, and Himawari worriedly did as well.

"Mom..dad...Hima…" He said trembling. He then burst out into tears and did something none of them expected.

He tackled all of them to the ground, and then he smiled.

"Woah! Boruto what's gotten into you?" Naruto asked. All three of them were being hugged by Boruto, who was laying on top of him.

"Nothing! I just love you all!" He exclaimed before tightening his grip.

They all looked surprised at him. This wasn't the usual half-grumpy Naruto hating Boruto they knew.

'What is up with him today?' Hinata thought before smiling and hugging him back.

"We love you too Boruto." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah!" Himawari exclaimed as she crawled up on top of Naruto, and hugged Boruto.

"Be careful you two! That -AHA- That tickles!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Then hows this!?" Boruto asked before launching a tickle attack on Naruto.

"BWAHAHAA! BORUTO AHAHA! STOP AHA THAT! He said.

"I wanna tickle daddy too!" Himawari exclaimed as she joined in on the fun.

"NO HAHAHH FAIR! YOU AHAHA TOO AHAHH HIMAHAHWARI!?" Naruto was at the mercy of his kids.

Hinata giggled. After going on like this for a good 3 minutes or so, they all fell over laughing.

All Boruto could think was that he would never let chances like this slip by again in the future. And then they hugged.

THE END.

 **Awwwwww. Now wasn't that sweet? I know this fanfiction is kinda ridiculous, but hey! This is FAAAANFICTION! I DECIDE OK!? Well, I hope everyone gets the morale of this story: Family and life are important! Enjoy it while you can 3**

 **Anyways, that gonna be it. I know I left out a lot of huge gaps, but you'll have to live with it. Unless there's a lot of stuff you still wanna know, then maybe I'll do a QnA.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me till the end! You're amazing! BYEE**


End file.
